Jackson Overland: A Teen
by I'mBelleGoose
Summary: Jack is the average teen boy...until he realizes he's not. He has disappointing parents, an adorable sister and a true love that transcends all, even time. Give it a try. (psst! This is a jackrabbit, frostbunny, jackxbunny fic).
1. Chapter 1

This idea has been nagging at me lately, to the point that I just had to write and post it. I really hope you guys like it. Disclaimer: William Joyce and Dreamworks own the guardians. And I don't own Apple.

Chapter 1, part 1

I was your average American teenage boy...for the most part. I lived in Burgess, Pennsylvania with two parents and a little sister named Pippa. Unlike my parents, who nagged at me-my father about taking over the succesful family business in the near future and my mother about everything else-Pippa was my sole object of happiness. We were closer than most of my friends and their siblings. I enjoyed it and I protected her from anything that could harm her.

With a heavy, fast and loud pound on my bedroom door, and some sort of threat my mother goaded me with, I reluctantly rose from my bed. I rubbed my eyes and tousled my hair before getting up and plugging my iPod into the speakers, playing Bliss by Muse as I gathered clothes for the days. I jumped into the shower right after, only taking long enough to wake and freshen up a bit. Afterward, I dressed in a black shirt and jeans, ruffeling my brown hair and smirking back in contentment when my brown eyes met a satisfactory reflection.

"Jackson, you better hurry with your breakfast or you'll miss the bus." My mother, Sara, warned as I entered the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Jack." I enunciated. I didn't like my full name. It was formal, old and pompous-like my father, though God knew I loved him. "And that's fine. I'm not really that hungry." I didn't bot


	2. Chapter 1, part 2

Sorry. Only half of the fist chapter got transferred. Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 1, part 2

"And that's fine. I'm not really that hungry." I didn't even bother to sit down, just threw on a ratty jean jacket and grabbed my brown leather messenger bag.

"Really? But I made you an omelet." She gestured to the warm plate of food in the spot I usually ate at.

"Why don't you just have it?" I suggested, my tone a bit biting, not entirely capable of hiding the resentment I felt so strongly for her. "Or just give it to Mrs. Vay next door." Just then, Pippa walked into the room, already having eaten, dressed and brushed her teeth. "You ready to go?" I asked with a smile. She nodded and turned for the door.

"Jack...are you all right?" My mother asked behind us, concern clear in her voice. What did I tell her? Certainly not the truth! Especially with Pippa right there. "You seem a bit...bitter." She came closer, eyeing me carefully, eyebrows knit together. Just as she went to touch my arm, I used it to open the door.

"I'm a teenager. We're legendary for it." I said in monotone, scared of what my voice might do if I didn't keep it in check:get angry or sorrowful? With that, which seemed to appease her for the moment, I quickly pulled Pippa out the door.

"What was that about?" My little sister asked as we madw our way to our city bus stop.

"She just annoys me sometimes." I assured with a loving smile.

"I've seen you annoyed at her before, Jack-I've seen you annoyed at each other." She hinted at her skepticism. I nodded.

"One day a boy is gonna fall in love with...and you're gonna really stump him. You are much too clever for anyone's good!" I congragulated with enthusiasm, smirking at her.

"Jack, stop trying to change the subject!" She demanded with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms. The image before me reminded me of myself when I was trying to get information out of her. I laughed boisterously in pure joy, resentment for all forgotten. When she gave me a look, though not as serious, my laughter having obviously loosened her a bit, I finally answered her.

"I've just been a little stressed with homework and stuff lately." I tried to sooth. It wasn't until we showed the bus driver our passes and taken a standing spot on the bus that she disproved my excuse.

"We just got back from fall break a few days ago. It's impossible to be stressed over schoolwork yet."

"High school senior." I retorted quickly, gesturing to myself with my thumbs. After that, she didn't bother to argue it further. Truth was, she was right. My stress had nothing to do with school, but I wasn't about to tell her that.

(Author's note): Thank you so much for reading this far and hope you're intrigued enough to continue. For the most part, the story will be teen worthy, but later on I want to write my first lemon ever!

~I'mBelleGoose


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(Jack POV)**

My classes went by quickly enough, especially with my friends there to joke around and make the usually unbearable hours fun. My closest friends were Joey, Steven and Rick, and I couldn't tell even them of my guilty secret pleasure. There was always Becky, who would no doubt keep my secret due to the crush she had on me,but it was because of said crush that I put more of a distance between us. I didn't want to lead her to hope for something that wasn't going to happen.

I knew how I felt: I appreaciated her, cared about her and liked to hang out with her. She wasn't a bad person or even particularly unattractive-she just wasn't the one for me.

And truth be told, I didn't have someone specific in mind. I never had. None of the girls had ever gotten my attention, leading me to believ my future significant other would move into town, I'd move to their's or they wouldn't be in my age group.

Another thing. No one really knew, but I was a romantic. Rose petals; cuddling while exchanging sweet talk; making tender love in the moonlight as a romantic song set the mood. Aah! I wanted all of it. So badly.

Yet I feared, based on my current track record, that I would be one of those people who didn't meet my one true love until I was in my thirties or forties. Seeing as how I was seventeen and nowhere near my birthday, you could see what the big deal was.

After school, instead of heading home, like my friends thought I did everyday, or hanging out with friends, as my parents had been fooled into thinking I'd been doing, Pippa and I took the bus down to the local theater. My parents knew she was in the show choir the theater supported (they'd had to sign a permission slip for her to be accepted), for kids fourth to twelfth grade. We met every weekday, especially when school was in session, though we also met up sometimes when it wasn't. In Sunfield Camp, the name of the local club, we were taught how to sing, like any choir, as well as dance and with that we put on shows-one for every season-that lead roles were auditioned for.

Danny was the director of Sunfield: teacher, choreographer, role-caster. Those were his jobs. And I had yet to audition for any roles. My parents and friends didn't know I was in it and my friends would probably be fine with it, but I didn't want to risk them accidentally saying something about it to my parents. It was my dad I really had to worry about disappointing, though. He wouldn't be able to handle his "manly, intelligent and responsible" son "prancing" about a stage with a bunch of little girls. Which didn't actually happen, because we at Sunfield didn't prance, and there were almost as many teens as there were elementary kids.

Sunfield was my guilty secret pleasure.

Nonetheless, Pippa and I held hands as we bundled up in our coats, hurrying across the street to Burgess Live! theater. Ugh! I hated winter. Something about it just rubbed me the wrong way. Danny gave us a salutary nod as we walked past the rows of seats up to the small stage, where a few teens were messing about with costumes and CDs.

"Hey." I greeted one of them. " What's going on?" I gestured to the others. The girl, Magg, cooed at Pippa, giving her a hug.

"Danny finally decided on our winter production." She admitted.

"Yeah? What's that?" I asked, intrigued.

"Ah, ah, ah!" She waved a finger at me. "Danny's gonna announce it when everyone gets here. You'll just have to wait 'til then."

"Aww, Maggs, you don't think I can keep a secret?" I smirked at her.

"Oh no! I know you, Jack Overland; and you can not. Turny that sexy smirk in someone else's direction, but I refuse to be swayed." And with that, she took her box of CDs elsewhere, though I had very carefully swiped a few when she'd been distracted, completely oblivious.

As I pivoted and walked away, turning the CDs over in my hands, they were suddenly snatched away before I could see what was on them.

"Thank you." Danny said, walking right past me, sounding distracted, especially as he stared at a clipboard. With a reluctant sigh and roll of my eyes I took my assigned seat in the alto section of the bleachers set up at the back of the stage.

Within minutes, everyone had arrived and taken their own spot on the bleachers. And within seconds, my day automatically darkened.

Cole Severs.

A blond, pompous, ego-driven guy the same age and grade as me. He was rude, but had a nice singing voice, so he got a lot of lead roles. He was there because he planned on going on Broadway. By the way things were going for him, he would probably make it. If any song really described him, I supposed it might be Vanity by Lady Gaga. Not like I listened to her regularly, but every once in a while I would catch a song of her's and it would be catchy.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Danny called, silencing us. "I've decided our show for our winter production." He announced. Most waited in anticipation, but some just sat back, seemingly uncaring. "It does not involve any one Christmas story, but several short skits about winter with classic, as well as modern, Christmas songs." He explained. We all looked around at each other, a bit lost. When Cole and I locked eyes, he glared, while I smirked and waved. "Santa Clause, Jack Frost and the Grinch are the lead roles. There will also be elves and townfolk so that everyone gets a part. We're working on costumes and music right now, but once it's been decided, you'll know." He got a stack of music packets and began handing them out. "I thought we'd sing a few Christmas songs to get us in the mood." He winked at us, smiling.

"Oh! And auditions for lead roles are on Friday." Danny announced last minute, just as we went to leave. He looked directly at me, almost like he expected to see me there, but I just took Pippa's gloved hand and headed out.

~0~

"Jack, your father's not gonna be home for a few minutes, can you watch your sister?" My mother asked. I nodded, not looking up from my textbook, finishing up homework. With that, she was gone, the door audibly closing behind her. I completed the last of my math problems, having nothing to do since Pippa was already in bed, but wait for my dad, Bob Overland.

He got home a few minutes into my wait, immediately heading upstairs, claiming exhaustion. That was enough for me. I grabbed my jacket and left the house, walking quickly to the studio. Everyone knew Mom took dance classes every other night of the week, but not everyone saw what I saw.

I peered in through the glass window, spotting Mom and the familiar, handsome man she was waltzing with, smiling at as charmingly as he did her.

Her theme song would be Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' by Journey.

I was the only one that knew my mother was cheating on my father.

**There we go. A full chapter. Phew! Please review and tell me what y'all think.**

** ~I'mBelleGoose**


	4. Chapter 3

**Woo! Another chapter! Alright, here we go!**

**Chapter 3**

**(Aster POV)**

It felt strange, to say the least, standing on a city bus with Sandy, Tooth and North. For the most part, we blended in with the people of Burgess. North and I, though stood above most everyone else, being the tallest.

"I need coffee." North said simply, looking not-at-all awake. I chuckled at his glazed eyes and slightly slumped shoulders.

"I thought ya prefered hot chocolate, mate?" I asked, elbowing him. He gave me a dirty look, shaking his head.

"Is no cocoa in the world strong enough for today." He answered a bit negatively.

"Crikey. I thought ya were happy to be back." I admitted in surprise. He froze and looked at me in wonder.

"No. Not at all. It...hurts." He described, then looked worriedly at me. "Are you happy to be back?"

"Yes. It makes me feel closer ta him." I said honestly, smiling just slightly. He nodded, smiling proudly and clapping me on the back. Just then, the bus came to a stop, everyone swaying to the side before settling again. The four of us looked at each other, seemingly the only ones that noticed. "Mate, I think this is our stop." I pointed to a coffee shop just outside. Without further ado, North hurriedly exited the bus, heading straight for the place. Sandy stared at him in obvious love for the man, having known him for centuries. Tooth and I just chuckled, exiting the bus and following after. When we got inside, the line was just starting to form, the rush beginning. North waved us over, having saved us a spot. When we'd ordered and received a drink, we took a table toward the back. "So tell me about this friend of your's, North." I suggested, sipping at the liquid warmth, a comfort against the cold that awaited outside without the heat from my fur to help.

"His name is Danny. He runs Sunfield Camp at Burgess Theater. They are putting on show about winter, thought I'd shed light on how best to play Santa Clause." He winked at us, chuckling, taking another delighted sip at his drink. I nodded.

"If all he needs is some onstage direction for Santa...then why are we here?" Tooth wondered aloud for the three of us. We all looked to North.

"What? Don't want to keep me company? I'll be here for next few days." He shrugged as if it made perfect sense, but I knew the man well and wasn't falling for his cover-up.

"North?" I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously.

"And...I may have thought the rest of you would want to show the lucky boy how to play a decent Jack Frost." He said nonchalantly, staring down at his drink. We gasped.

"Who?" I asked urgently, nearly getting in the Russian's face. "Who's playing Jack?" North shook his head, looking up.

"Don't know. Auditions are tomorrow, Danny says. I was going to go. Join me?" He asked, looking up at us. I nodded.

"I'll be there, mate." I comforted, determined to see the kid who got the privilege, to know if they were worthy.

"I'll have to check with my fairies, make sure they can handle things without me, but I'll try my hardest." She declared, a determined look in her eye. Sandy nodded frantically, assuring he had no intention of missing it. I patted him on the back in thanks, a bit touched. "But if the auditions aren't until tomorrow, what are we doing in Burgess today?"

"Getting really good coffee?" He asked, trying to make us laugh. Sandy visibly laughed, high-fiving North, only the Russian's laugh ringing loudly through the air. With an unamused look from Tooth, both faces fell, looking like pouting pups, laughs cutting off instantly. "Danny's undecided on music and skits, costumes and the like. We help him." He admitted gruffly. We nodded in understanding, deciding to get down to the theater and help the man plan out his winter production. "Danny!" North's voice bounced around the small theater as he spotted the man, who looked up in surprise.

"North! I'm so glad you could make it, friend." He took North's hand, shaking it tightly.

"Would not miss it." North beamed. "This is Tooth, Sandy and Bunny. They're here to help." Danny shook each of our hands.

"Thank you all so much for coming. I know your schedules must be a bit hectic and I really appreciate that you put them aside and came out to help." He thanked genuinely. We all waved him off.

"Oh, it was no trouble!" Tooth assured. Sandy nodded in agreement.

"Truth is, it's winter, mate. My schedule's pretty empty, but were it filled, I still would of attempted to make it out for the cause alone." I admitted, nodding. "I'm actually kind of curious." Danny urged me on. "Do you have anyone in mind for Jack Frost? Just at the top of your head?" I asked, interested. He nodded.

"I do, actually. Not too likely that he'll audition, though. He never has before. His name's Jackson Overland." I nodded, intrigued, wanting for more information.

"Yeah? What's he like?" I inquired. He chuckled.

"He's a good kid, good looking enough. Has a nice voice-singing and otherwise. He also has a thing for joking around, pulling pranks and the such. He's Sunfield's resident clown." He grinned, shaking his head. The four of us looked at each other.

"So, in other words, he's _perfect_ for the role." I summarized. Danny nodded knowingly.

"He is. But getting him to audition for the role is a whole other story." Danny explained, pointing out the dilemma.

**Hopefully, the next chapter will come soon. I hope everyone got a few laughs out of this and is looking forward to the next portion. Tell me how you feel about the story at this point in a review and I hope everyone has a good day! Can you tell I'm in a good mood? Haha. **

** ~I'mBelleGoose**


	5. Chapter 4

** Yeller and good morning, y'alls! I'm really excited to continue with this story and happy people like it.**

** I was also a bit surprised and bummed that more people weren't into my one-shot, **_**Sculpture**_**. I spent the most time on it out of everything I've updated lately and have to currently say it's my favorite of my stories. No, there's no lemony goodness included, (I'm saving that for this one) but I'd still appreciate if you guys gave it a try. **

** Alright! Enough with the monologues! Tss! I just opened my Dr. Pepper. The party has officially started.**

** Disclaimer: William Joyce and Dreamworks own ROTG. I do not, unfortunately.**

**Chapter 4**

**(Jack POV)**

When my mom pounded on my door the next morning, effectively waking me, I shot a glare at the door. Nonetheless, I shuffled over to my speakers, putting on Wake Up Call by Maroon 5. Quite fitting, really. I smirked, singing along loudly as I retrieved a pair of jeans and grey thermal shirt, finding myself hoping that she heard me. Given, I had known about my mother's infidelity for quite a while, having gone out to join her at her dance class one night out of boredom to find myself watching as the sparks flew between her and her young man candy. That was a few months ago and for a while, I'd been more hurt and disappointed. But now? Now the first stage of pain was wearing off as I moved onto the second: anger.

I went downstairs after I was showered and dressed, eating an apple as I waited for Pippa to finish her cereal. Luckily, Mom hadn't shown her face. I was so angry with her for doing this to Pippa, who was still young and deserved to be untouched by the wounds inflicted from a parent's selfishness. I was angry that she had gotten herself in such a situation while Dad-the man undeniably overconfident at times-loved her and spent long days making money to support her and us, the children they'd conceived out of love (ew. Gross mental image).

And I was angry with her for going out and meeting him every other night of the week, expecting me to be unsuspecting and responsible, focusing on caring for Pippa as she threw herself at another man than our father, completely shedding her duties and loyalties for a few hours. Then she had the nerve to pretend she cared how I was feeling, feigning concern. I didn't want it.

She was fake. She was fake and I wanted no part in her good-little-soccer-mom-house-wife ploy.

I was having trouble being okay with the mere thought of the woman. Imagine if she were in the room.

Pippa finished her breakfast and we both went to brush our teeth, shoving each other playfully as we did so. As we headed back downstairs, ready to leave, we found Mom in the kitchen. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Dad was at work _all_ day and we were at school for most of it. She spent her days "running errands". How did I know that wasn't code for "going over to my boyfriend's house and sleeping around"? I began to feel physically nauseous with the whole ordeal.

"Oh! Pippa. Danny just called; Sunfield is canceled today. Something about planning the winter production. He also wanted to remind me that auditions are tomorrow." She scoffed, looking confused. "Were you planning on auditioning?" She asked her.

"Nope." Pippa shrugged. "Maybe he's telling everyone, hoping a few more will show up." She suggested, covering for me. I knew that Danny wasn't particularly interested in the littler kids auditioning for the major roles. They could, but there was less of a chance of them getting it. The reminder had been for me. He wanted me to try out for something.

Mom nodded at that and wished us a good day as we left. I avoided eye contact, not wanting to be poked and prodded like the day before.

"You were quite impressive in there, Sly." I complimented with an amused smirk, giving her a high-five, fist-bump and touching the inside of our ankles to each other twice: our secret handshake. "I taught you well." I boasted.

"I'm not gonna make a habit out of it." She narrowed her eyes at me. "I just know how important Sunfield is to you. If you get caught, not only will Dad make you quit, but I'll have to finish the rest of the year without you." She admitted.

"Aww. So you're saying you're gonna miss me?" I asked, partially mocking her. She folded her arms and stuck her tongue out at me. "I'm gonna miss you, too." I soothed, smiling at her genuinely. She smiled up at me, dropping her arms.

"I'll race you to the bus stop!" I challenged.

"You're on!" We broke into a run. I stayed behind, going slower and letting her get ahead of me. Then I shot forward and grabbed her coat lightly, pulling it back as I glided right past her. She fell behind as I gained the upperhand, eyes wide before they narrowed. "No fair!" She ran to catch up and I made sure to keep steady pace with her as we ran down sidewalks, turned sharp corners and angered passer-bys. Just before we got to the bus stop, I began to slow down, making a show of looking exhausted, placing my hands on my knees and panting heavily (though I wasn't really that tired). Pippa whooped in glee, jumping up and down and gaining attention from the large crowd of people also waiting on the bus.

"How did you get so fast?" I asked, dramatically, gaining a few chuckles from on-lookers, one of which an older woman, surely finding joy in Pippa's innocence and youth.

"I'm younger than you, so I have more energy." She said in confidence, shrugging. I scoffed at that and raised an eyebrow, smirking and standing up straight. "Besides! You cheated!" She pointed out indignantly.

"And you still won." I assured. "But you won't next time!" I said in outrage, gaining a few more chuckles. Truth was, though, Pippa would win next time. I would let her again.

"You said that a few races ago." She said, folding her arms.

"But I mean it this time!" I insisted, nodding once at her.

"That's what you said last time." She smirked, surprisingly reminding me very much of myself in that moment. Just then, the city bus pulled up and we pulled out our passes, getting on.

~0~

At the end of the day, when school was over, we rushed off the bus and headed straight for home, Sunfield having been canceled. I challenged Pippa to race again, just for fun. I stayed ahead of her for much longer this time, and found myself glad that I did when I rounded a corner and was met with a disturbing sight.

A man and woman.

Standing there in broad daylight.

Kissing passionately.

"Jack! Stop cheating!" Yelped Pippa as she came up behind me. I pivoted and ran into her, turning her in the opposite direction to protect her innocent eyes from such a heartbreaking realization.

"C'mon! Let's go this way today." I urged, hurrying her off.

"Jack?" She asked, taken aback, concern evident. I must not have been hiding my disappointment very well. "What's wrong?"

"I just want to avoid someone back there." I answered honestly. She nodded, probably thinking it was Cole Severs or something. "Well?" I asked, smiling. "Are we gonna race or stand here discussing our feelings?" I goaded, knowing she'd take the bait. Sure enough, she ran ahead of me.

After we got home, I got us a snack and waited for Mom to get home. When she finally walked through the door, I had Pippa go outside and play with one of the neighbor kids.

"Mom." I stated simply. She looked up from the paper bag filled with groceries, setting it down.

"Yes?" She asked.

"We need to talk." I said, gesturing for her to take a seat across from where I sat. She scoffed and began to unpack before she glanced back at me and seemed to realize I was serious. She left the groceries on the counter and sat in a chair.

"Okay." She folded her hands, like she was praying-or being very formal. I hesitated for a moment, feeling anger at my selfish parent. And pain. A lot of it.

She didn't speak, just waited, seeming to understand I needed a moment to gather and organize my words. When she noticed tears begin to well in my eyes, concern morphed her face. She reached out to comfort me, but I shook my head, letting her know it wasn't a good idea. At last I looked her in the eye and lowered my clasped hands from where they'd been keeping my lips closed firmly, fighting a sob, and cleared my throat.

"Dad's cheating on you." I stated.

** Dun, dun, dun! Did anyone see that coming? I tried not to be too obvious. I also tried to make Jack as close to the movie version as possible. Plus, I wanted to show some of that real sibling love between Jack and Pippa. Hope I did a good job. Please review and tell me what y'all thought.**

** ~I'mBelleGoose**


	6. Chapter 5

** I'm back, peoples! Here we go!**

** Disclaimer: William Joyce and Dreamworks own, I don't. I got ahold of them and described my new amazing character, Jack Frost and Santa (who goes by North), right after the movie came out, but they said I was too late. Aw, dang!**

**Chapter 5**

**(Jack POV)**

** Last Time:**

_She didn't speak, just waited, seeming to understand I needed a moment to gather and organize my words. When she noticed tears begin to well in my eyes, concern morphed her face. She reached out to comfort me, but I shook my head, letting her know it wasn't a good idea. At last I looked her in the eye and lowered my clasped hands from where they'd been keeping my lips closed firmly, fighting a sob, and cleared my throat. _

_ "Dad's cheating on you." I stated_.

~0~

Mom, a pained look on her face, stood and rushed to me. I stood so fast my chair got knocked to the floor. She hugged me and I threw my arms around her, feeling the tears suddenly fall as my breath hitched. She held me tightly and I folded her into my arms, understanding she'd need the support after hearing such hurtful news.

"I know." She whispered soothingly. This made me freeze. I opened my eyes and backed up, staring at her.

"Y...what do you mean you know?" I asked warily. She wiped a few tears from her own face. She rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Your father is not nearly as sneaky as he seems to think he is." She hinted. "Besides, it's already been discussed; he knows that I know. We decided to stay together and wait to divorce until you two were a little older-could handle it better." She wound her arms around herself in comfort. "Is this why you've been so short with me lately? Upset I couldn't hold onto your father?" She asked lightly. I shook my head, still staring at her in surprise.

"I've been short with you for cheating on dad with that dance partner of your's." I stated simply, my voice a bit husky from the tears. She at least had the decency to blush and look embarassed.

"I haven't cheated on your father." She claimed, looking away.

"Yeah, right!" I called in anger, a bit louder than necessary. She looked at me again.

"I haven't." She said honestly. "We haven't so much as kissed. We only dance and talk. And he keeps asking me out, but I avoid seeing him outside of the class so as not to tempt myself." She admitted, before blushing.

"Then why do you keep blushing?" I asked, suspicious.

"Because." She shrugged, as if it were obvious. "I love him." It was so easily and honestly said that I knew she knew it herself and had known it for a while.

"So Dad's out there, kissing a woman in broad daylight for everyone to see and you just sit here, watching us and playing a good little housewife?" I asked, my anger rising and directed at my father. "You just let him do this to us?"

"It's not about letting him do anything. It's about protecting the two of you. And that's easiest done when you think everything is all right and don't suspect anything is out of place." She explained calmly, trying to sooth me. "Now, of course I don't agree with your father's actions, but they don't affect me like they do you and Pippa. I'm not in love with him anymore." I nodded, seeing how she could feel that way.

"Alright." I said bashfully, looking down, a bit embarassed by my tears now that I wasn't so angry. She hugged me and I held her to me for just a moment, squeezing tightly. "I think I'm gonna go play with Pippa for a while." I decided, pulling back.

"Your eyes and nose are red." She hinted. I shrugged.

"I'll tell her the truth: you and I made up." She nodded at that, patting my cheek lovingly before heading back to the groceries. I smiled lightly, heading outside and giving Pippa the limited truth that I said I would. Within minutes, my nose, as the other childrens', was red from the cold. I picked up snow, formed and hurled it, starting a snowball fight.

"Hey!" Pippa screamed at me right after I pelted her. "What was that for?"

"Every man for himself!" I screamed, laughing and dodging as all the other kids ganged up on me, before turning on each other once more.

~0~

It was dinner and I decided now was as good a time as any to speak up about my whereabouts, especially since Dad was actually home early enough to eat with us. Afterall, I knew the news would anger him the most and I was all for that right about then.

"I'm a member of Sunfield." I stated simply as everyone took their first couple of bites. Everyone froze. I looked around. All the faces were the same: shock. But as I watched, they began to morph into other expressions. Mom, understanding. Pippa, panick. Dad, fury. "Just thought you should know." I shrugged nonchalantly, taking another bite of my food.

"No!" Dad said firmly. "My almost-adult son is not-" he began.

"Bob-" Mom started, trying to defend me.

"Don't start." He told her, pointing a finger at her in warning. Pippa stared at us, frightened.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "The disappointment is over here." I said to him, pointing at myself and gaining his attention. Everything was silent for a few moments as the two of us stared at each other, hurt and anger in both our eyes.

"How long?" He asked levelly.

"Since Pippa did." I admitted, staring him head-on. I watched as a few veins in his forhead throbbed at my answer.

"That was over a year ago. You've been lying to your mother and I about your whereabouts for over a year?" I raised my eyebrows and feigned surprise, looking at Mom.

"Wow. You were right. He can tell time." I joked with a straight face. "Do you want your twenty now or later?" I asked. But no one laughed.

"Jackson!" Dad yelled, standing up from the table. He only did that when he was at his angriest, but I wasn't going to back down.

"Jack!" I stood, facing him, getting really close to his angered face. "It's Jack. I hate Jackson. You'd know that if you were ever here." I challenged. He said nothing and by the sudden look in his eyes, I knew he was realizing that I knew he was cheating on Mom, and he looked sorry. Sorry that I had been so obviously hurt by it.

"Jack." He said simply, all anger gone.

"And that call from Danny-about auditions?" I looked to Mom. "It was for me. He wants me to audition for a lead role." I looked back to Dad. "And I'm going to." I declared.

** Woot! Some stuff has been explained and some resolve has gone down. Tune in everyone, for Jack and Aster meet/lock eyes next chapter. Yay! At last! Also, I'd like to know what songs remind you of Jack and Bunny-and don't pretend there isn't at least one. For instance, True Blue by Madonna, I Can't Smile Without You by Barry Manilow and In My Arms by Plumb all remind me of the epic duo. Now, I'd like to hear your thoughts :)**

** ~I'mBelleGoose**


	7. Chapter 6

** They're gonna meet in this, you guys! Alright, let's do this! This time, I've got an entire twelve-pack of Dr. Pepper. Oh yeah! **

** Disclaimer: I don't own RotG. William Joyce and Dreamworks do.**

**Chapter 6 **

**(Jack POV)**

The next morning, day of auditions, I played Anything Could Happen by Ellie Goulding. I liked the joyful and anticipatory feeling the song filled me with and it was very fitting for the day ahead. I could show up and, to Danny's unsurprise, land a role perfectly, or I could audition and prove Danny wrong in believing I had any skill whatsoever. I'd show up and try. That was the best I could do.

I threw on my barely-ever-worn pair of brown cargo pants, which fit a little snug, but were wearable, nonetheless. With it, I wore a simple white, long-sleeved tee. Going downstairs, in a happier mood than I'd been in for quite a while (it seemed that getting my Dad mad the night before in pay-back for what he'd done and discussing things with Mom had put me in a better mood), I smiled at Mom and Pippa, and ate the omelet that was made for me with appreciation. Pippa and I shoved at each other playfully as we brushed our teeth and I kissed Mom on the cheek on our way out.

"Oh! Mom! Can you stop by the theater later today? I need you to sign a permission slip for me to be in the camp." I admitted bashfully. She raised an eyebrow, obviously wondering how I'd stepped around that limitation for this long.

"You and I are going to talk later." She warned with that firm Mom tone.

"I love you, Mom!" I called in sing-song voice, buttering her up as Pippa pulled me out the door. We raced to the bus stop again, Pippa winning, of course and me promising I'd win next time.

Pippa talked to another girl around her age while we rode the bus and I just stood there, listening to music with only one earbud, so I could hear Pippa and everyone else should I need. At a stop along the way to the one by Pippa's school, a large group got on. There were four that stood out the most. Probably tourists. As the ride continued, I found myself studying them. There was a short girl with a red pixie cut and nice clothing. An even shorter male stood to her right, with brown hair and a Hawaiian shirt (cough, cough, tourists), next was a tall man with a strong bone structure and black hair. His slacks, dress shoes and scarf were also ebony, while his shirt was an emerald green. Last was a man a few inches taller than the last with a fur hat, fur-lined coat and long white beard. I wasn't the only one who stared, I noticed. Many others did, too.

Only when the tall, black-haired man turned his head to speak to the larger one did I realize he was gorgeous and his eyes matched his shirt perfectly. He smirked at the man and rose his eyebrows, as if bragging or saying, "I told you so". My heart began to beat rapidly as I stared at him, my stomach falling and jumping up at the same time. I'd never felt anything like that. Ever. With a shock to my system, I began to think that was it. Love at first sight. My heart felt weightless for a few moments, then everything inside me clenched together in excitement and intensity. I felt myself beginning to struggle for breath, feeling as if I was as light as air, the wind carrying me off.

But then I glanced down at my iPod, realizing Unintended by Muse was playing. Of course I was feeling all jittery and nervous; that song spoke to me on romantic levels almost no other did. I looked up at him, though.

Song or no song, he was absolutely gorgeous.

Hands down, like no other I'd ever seen.

I stared the rest of the ride, trying to believe I'd have the courage to flirt, smile or wave if he looked my way, but doubting highly I did. It turned out I needn't have worried in the end, for his entire group had gotten off the bus right before my and Pippa's stop, not once glancing in our direction.

_That's great_, I scolded myself. _Just fantastic. Only person you've ever been really attracted to was a guy. And what's worse?! You were too coward to make any sort of move!_

And they were obviously tourists, plus I'd never seen them before and never would again. I'd just blown my only chance. With an internal scolding and shake of my head, Pippa and I got off at our stop, my self-disappointment weighing me down a bit. If Pippa noticed, she didn't say anything, just kept talking to the kids from the bus as we made our way toward their school.

I started thinking about the man from the bus in some of my classes, but internally yelled at myself for being silly everytime I did. I mean, really? Love at first sight? That was ridiculous!

I yelled at myself a lot over the seven-hour period.

Pippa and I took the bus again to the theater, as was usual. I looked around the entire area for any of the four, but found none of them. At Sunfield, we waited a few minutes for others to show up and when Danny walked in, I approached him, ready to get this out of the way.

"Jack." He greeted enthusiastically with a smile, seeing me coming. "How are you?"

"I'm good." I nodded with a smile, meaning it. "I actually...kinda wanted to ask about auditions." I broached the subject, gaining gratification when satisfaction flashed in his eyes. I knew he wanted me to! "And I was wondering if you wanted my permission slip before or after I did?"

"What permission slip?" He asked, clearly confused.

"The one to join Sunfield." I admitted, unashamed.

"But you turned that in last year. With Pippa's." When I just stared, he gaped at me. "Didn't you? I could've sworn you gave me one."

"I did." I nodded in reassurance. "But the one I give you today won't be illegal." I stated, shrugging.

"What do you mean illegal?" He began to sweat.

"The one today won't be forged. My mom's gonna sign it."

"Why didn't she sign it before?" He asked, eyeing me suspiciously. I smiled sheepishly. "She hasn't known where you were after school all this time?" He asked increduously, guessing at my reaction. I shook my head and gestured to him.

"Hey. You try having a stubborn, gender-obsessed dad and joining a show choir!" I challenged lightly. "You either learn to perfect his signature real quick or miss out on a lot of cool opportunities." I stated simply, patting his shoulder and turning to walk away.

"What changed?" He asked. I pivoted to face him. "If you're auditioning and not afraid to be recognized by the audience, he must know. What changed?"

"Well," I shrugged one shoulder, "when he disappointed me, I decided it was okay to disapoint him." I stated, heading for the bleachers.

~0~

We ran through our warm-ups, songs like: I Say A Little Prayer and Once Upon A December. Once we ran through those, we worked more on Christmas songs. During that time, Mom walked into the theater, finding Pippa first, then looking for me. I smiled at her, then payed attention again.

After practice, Danny went to talk to Mom and I watched from a distance as she leaned over a peice of paper and signed it, joking with our director. Pippa and I approached hesitantly, Mom greeting us with hugs.

"Mommie's Boy." Cole said none-too-quietly as he walked by.

"At least my mom loves me." I answered loudly, smiling sweetly, gaining several chuckles from straggling kids and other auditioners, and a swat to my arm from my mother.

"Jack!" She gasped. I hung my head in shame.

"Sorry." I mumbled, already knowing I was gonna lose that argument. Just then, I looked up as the doors opened and someone walked in. Or should I say four someones-one of which had been on my mind all day. As he came into view, laughing at something with the others, I found myself openly ogling him.

The same feelings from before began to take over. My heart thumped so fast, it could have stopped and I'd have felt the same. All weight left my body and I had trouble breathing, everything clenching inside. And not only did I suddenly realize Unintended wasn't playing, but no music was playing at all.

The feelings were being created entirely by myself.

_ I...I think I'm in love_, the epiphany hit like a falling sky.

"Alright, Jack. Your sister and I are going home. We'll be back to pick you up in a while. Good luck. Though I don't think you need it." Mom told me in a loving voice. I smiled in thanks, barely able to keep from looking at the man. Pippa attacked me and I leaned down to hug her.

"Good luck. And don't let your crush get to you." She advised. I froze.

"What?" I asked, not sure I'd heard what I thought I had. She just smirked and gestured to the green-eyed man. I smiled at her, feeling myself blush. With that, she and Mom left the theater.

"All auditionees, follow me." Danny ordered. He took us to the wings and seperated us in lines based on the parts we were trying out for. There were ten of us, all teens, eight boys and only three spots to fill. "What about you, Jack? What are you trying out for?" I shrugged.

"I'm cool with anything." I admitted.

"May I make a suggestion?" He whispered, making sure the others weren't paying us any attention. I nodded. "Jack Frost." He said, gesturing to the one-man line with just Cole in it. "Please?" He pleaded, clearly begging.

"What's he like?" I asked, trying to decide if I should do it. He chuckled, smiling down at me.

"He's very mischievous. Likes to have fun." He nodded. "He reminds me of you...and I think you'd be the perfect Jack Frost." He revealed.

"Alright. I'll do it." He patted me on the back and I got behind Cole. He glanced back and gave me a dirty look. "Did you miss me?" I held my arms out dramatically, as if speaking to a child or beloved pet.

"What's there to miss?" He asked rudely, eyes narrowed.

"Why, my loveable personality, of course." I replied, undeterred. "And you really should start appreciating me. I'm _all_ you've got!" I told him with a bit of attitude. The girls, both in line for the Grinch, giggled at my antics, though the other guys and Cole seemed unaffected.

We tried out for our roles from right to left: Grinch, Santa and Jack, Grinch...and so on. The four, as well as Danny, sat in the front row, watching auditions and speaking before the next person walks out, seeming to collaborate. To my surprise, Danny walked up when it was Cole's turn and handed him a blue sweatshirt with a large hood that obscured his face from everyone's view.

"We're thinking of Jack Frost remaining faceless for the production, so we'd like it if you two could wear this for auditions. Hood up." He explained to both of us. He went back out and took his seat. "Cole Severs for Jack Frost." He introduced to the four. Their heads snapped up at that, paying attention to him, though as of right now, all we were doing was reading lines with Danny. I felt my palms go sweaty. I knew Danny, I knew the people at Sunfield-I could even deal with the three strangers in the front row, but that one gorgeous, sexy man had me all nervous, unsure of how well I would or wouldn't do.

I'd have been fine if I had refrained from auditioning, but I was too excited to do something new and be honest about it to really regret it. Besides, if I hadn't I wouldn't have gotten to see the green-eyed man again. I'd chastised myself all day for not having done so much as having said hello. I'd been given another chance and I couldn't bear to waste it.

When Cole was done, he handed me the sweatshirt and script easily enough. I pulled the sweatshirt on and looked at the script. The right scene and the right page.

"Wow. You're not even trying to sabotage me." I spoke aloud. He laughed.

"I don't need to. They _loved_ me-especially Danny. I've already got the part." Wow. Either I was in trouble or the boy was delusional. I figured the latter was more likely.

I'd just begun to settle my heart when the person right before walked back to the wing, where we were at. I had seconds before I was called. My heart started pounding again, looking at the five adults.

"Jackson Overland for Jack Frost." Danny called. I took a deep breath and pulled the hood up over my head, hiding my face. With that, I walked out onto the stage. Everyone stared and I found comfort in the gesture when Danny smiled kindly at me, urging me on. I waited for him to feed me his line.

"It isn't that we want you to be guardian." Danny said in a Russian accent. "We were all chosen-by Man in Moon."

"He...he spoke to you?" I asked, as the script said, in a pained voice.

"He did. And he thinks you have what it takes to be guardian." He answered.

"Look, you guys are all paperwork and deadlines. And I'm snowballs and fun times," I tilted my head, leaning on the railing of the bleachers. "I'm not a guardian." Danny smiled widely at me, as did the others. Both the large, white-haired man and the smaller one smiled encouragingly at me. The woman grinned in adoration and the one who's opinion mattered to me stared at me skeptically, seeming unimpressed.

"Good job, Jack. One more quick scene." He assured, flipping the page. I did the same. Right before Danny spoke his line, the green-eyed man gestured for him to hand over the script. Danny was curious, but handed it to him, nonetheless. He looked through the lines before seeming to give up. He put it aside and looked directly at me, speaking for the first time.

"I'm going ta speak ta ya and I want ya ta respond as Jack Frost. Okay, mate?" He asked in a goosebump-causing sexy Australian voice. I nearly swooned right there, but just barely kept my wits about me.

"Aster-" The woman started, seeming to try and dissuade him, though he shook his head, showing he was going to do this. I nodded once.

"H-H-How is that not offensive?" He asked, outraged. It was so believeable that I almost apologized. For what, I didn't know. "I mean, what does this clown know about bringing joy to children, anyway?" I scoffed as he pretended to diss me.

"I can bring so much snow that schools have no choice but to cancel classes. Kids _like_ what I do." I defended. He nodded, but glared at me.

"But do any of them believe in you, mate?" He asked intensely, leaning toward me. I nodded, taking a few determined steps forward.

"My sister does." I stated firmly.

"Honestly, Jack?!" Cole could be heard whining from the wing, annoyed.

"No. Ya don't have a sister." The green-eyed man told me, ignoring Cole.

"Yes I do." I retorted. He shook his head.

"Jack Frost. Jack Frost doesn't have a sister." He corrected, which stroke my curiosity.

"Why?" I asked. "Maybe he could, if you let him." I suggested. The others in the front row chuckled, amused with our bickering, it seemed. And I could've sworn I heard a few giggles from the wing.

"He's over three hundred years old. He doesn't have a family anymore. They passed away a long time ago." He explained, updating me.

"But I was told he's mischievious." I pointed out, confused.

"Ay." He confirmed, nodding.

"Well, if he's over three hundred years old, he's clearly an adult. But the fact that he still pulls pranks and jokes around suggests he's a child." I reasoned.

"Or really immature." Cole said loud and clear. I looked over at him and he stared back at me. "Sounds a bit like someone we all know, doesn't it?" He smirked at me with narrowed eyes. "This is why we don't let Jack audition." His comment was directed at Danny. I pulled the hood down without thinking, looking him in the eye.

"Dude, I know you're jealous because I actually put some thought into playing a role and people think I'm funny, but that's no reason to hate." I shot back. He glared at me and I smirked at him.

"Alright, Jack. Thank you for reading lines." I looked over at Danny to find an amused expression on his face. Just as I did, though, the four strangers gasped and stared at me. "Aster, here, would like his sweatshirt back." He hedged. I pulled it off and walked toward the gorgeous Aussie, folding it and handing it to him.

"Impossible." He whispered, looking up at me, seeming to talk more to himself than anyone else. He stood up, showing me just how tall he really was, taking it from me. Suddenly, his eyes snapped into focus.

I knew those eyes. I knew I did. Just when I opened my mouth to ask, Danny called the next auditioner out.

I snapped my mouth closed and with an unstabble smile in Danny and the Aussie's directions, I headed back to the wing.

**The chapter wasn't supposed to be this long and Jack and Bunny weren't going to interact at the audition-at all, really. Not for a few more chapters, but I started typing and it took on its own life. I also changed the lines from the movie a bit. But...they have met and the guardians recognize him for who he is. Any guesses to what's really happening outside of Jackson Overland's world? Please review!**

** ~I'mBelleGoose**

**P.S- I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Kidd Kraddick, who passed away over this past weekend of cardiac arrest. He was 53, had kids and been engaged for two weeks before his life suddenly ended. He will be missed.**


	8. Chapter 7

**This is what went down, folks. I have just recently told my mom that I have an account on this website and write stories for it. I was really scared to because when I was in, like, the eighth grade she caught me reading Whore Mode by hokage. The name alone gave away the fact that it was porn. It was SO embarassing and I wasn't able to tell her that I'd gotten back on the site. So now she knows and she's actually been really supportive, trying to help me write for RotG. **

** So even after all this-and she thought Jack and Bunny were a weird couple, which is totally nuts 'cause you can watch them falling in love in the movie-I told her about Drarry fanfiction (Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter). She made a sour face at that, thinking it was even crazier. Then told me she thought Luna and Draco would make a cute couple. "Draco's all serious and Luna's all rainbows, butterflies and stolen shoes." Was her explanation. To which I made a sour face. Don't get me wrong. I LOVE Luna, but I'm a Drarry believer.**

** Sorry, thought you guys might get a kick out of that. Anyway, here we go. Dr. Pepper poised and ready. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own RotG. William Joyce and Dreamworks do.**

** Chapter 7**

** (Jack POV)**

We continued through auditions after that. After everyone had run through a couple scenes, Danny had us come back out and stand in line, facing the rows of seats and introducing us each one by one again, so the four could be sure of who each of us were. I immediately felt eyes on me, even though the attention was on the others our director was naming aloud.

I looked up, having an idea of just whose eyes I'd meet.

Sure enough, green ones met my brown.

While I wanted to look away, feeling exposed as the Aussie stared unashamedly, it was for the same reason that I couldn't look away. It felt like I'd never been looked at before, not until that moment. And he seemed to not just be gazing at me, but staring into me, seeing deeper than anyone had been able to. Ever.

"Jack Overland." Danny called, and I felt all other eyes land on me at once, but I didn't care and it didn't matter. Nothing mattered besides the familiar green orbs fused to my own. Danny continued calling a few names after mine, but when he had finished and dismissed us until Monday morning, I didn't have a choice but to gather my brown messenger bag and coat.

"Um, Jack?" A sweet, hesitant female voice asked as I shrugged the coat on. I turned to find the girl with the pixie cut standing there, smiling brightly. "You did a wonderful job." She cooed. I tilted my head, smirking at her as Cole walked by, hearing the whole exchange and seeming annoyed.

"Thanks." I said appreciatively. "I actually wasn't sure about auditioning at all. And I never would have chosen Jack Frost on my own." I admitted freely, slinging my bag on. She tilted her head in confusion and I noticed the others walk up behind her, looking at me with some interest.

"Why's that?" She wondered. I shrugged.

"I hate the cold." I replied easily. This seemed to cause the large, bearded man to laugh, elbowing the gorgeous Aussie next to him. My heart sped up at his close proximity.

"Very funny. But truly, you love cold." The guy said in a Russian accent. I shook my head and smiled politely.

"Sorry, no. I'm more of a spring guy." I told them bashfully. This last admission caused the Aussie's eyes to snap up to me instantly.

"Ya do?" He asked intensely. I nodded.

"Yeah. Ever since I was a kid." I supplied. Before any of us could say anything further, a loud voice by the doors caught all of our attentions.

"Jack!" Pippa called excitedly, grinning as she ran at me. "How'd you do?!" She exclaimed, hopping a bit in her excitement.

"I did alright." I said modestly, though my lips formed a boastful smirk.

"Was it fun? What did you do? Can I audition for the next one?" She grabbed onto my arm, bubbling to the brim.

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down." I chuckled, kneeling down so we were face to face. "It was okay, I suppose. All we did was read from a script. And I think you should ask Danny about auditions." I suggested. When she pivoted and got ready to run at the poor man, I grabbed her wrist lightly. "Pippa, not right now. He's busy. You can talk to him on Monday."

"Oh. Okay. Well hurry up! Mom wants to go out for dinner to celebrate!" She exclaimed, running off for the door.

"Alright, well-that's my cue." I tilted my head and gestured to the front door. Everyone nodded and smiled, so I turned and began to walk away when a warm hand on my wrist stopped me.

"Jack?" The Australian accent brought pleasant shivers to my abdomen. I turned, finding green eyes very close to my own, the gorgeous owner standing just a foot from me. Not at all close enough for me. "My name's Aster." His right hand took mine, holding it firmly.

"Aster." I repeated in a whisper. He nodded, smirking softly.

"I thought I'd introduce myself since I'll be here everyday up ta the performance." He admitted. "And just so ya know..." he looked around, before leaning close, "yah've got my vote." A devilish grin broke out on both our faces at the same time.

"Thanks. That means a lot. I'll, uh, try not to let you down." Even as I felt a blush heat my face, I made myself keep eye contact with him.

"As long as ya try your best, ya could never let me down." He assured. "Well, I'll let ya get going then, as yah've got people waiting on ya." I looked behind me to find Pippa grinning at me knowingly, leaning against the door. I turned back to Aster to nod and felt disappointment weigh down my shoulders when our hands broke apart, each turning to go our own way.

"M'kay, squirt. Let's go." I told Pippa as I approached, throwing my arm over her shoulders.

**Alright. So I'm really sorry I haven't been reading anyone elses' updates and haven't added to the story in three weeks, but in between the author's note above and this one, I discovered Albus and Scorpius fanfiction and have been figuratively stuffing my face. But I'm back and I hope to be better with updates, if only cutting the three week record down by a week. Nonetheless, this chapter was mostly a filler chapter as some of the next ones will be before you find out what's really going on. Hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me your thoughts! :)**

** ~I'mBelleGoose**


	9. Chapter 8

**Dr. Pepper, yo! Haha. On we go!**

** Disclaimer: William Joyce and Dreamworks own, I do not.**

** Chapter 8**

** (Jack POV)**

Naturally, the three of us, excluding Dad, went out to eat at a restaurant. I filled the two in on auditions, Cole's antics and carefully left out any significant parts including Aster. I'd just told my mom the day before that I'd forged my father's signature an entire year before to join Sunfield, that I knew she had feelings for another man and that I'd witnessed Dad cheating in broad daylight. I'd let enough secrets off my chest at one time. I think telling her that I'd fallen in love at first sight that morning-and with another man, no less-could wait at least a few days.

The weekend passed slowly. I looked at the clock every five minutes, expecting twenty-five minutes to have gone by and being disappointed each time. I couldn't wait for Monday to see Aster again. It aggravated me that I'd seen him for at least a healthy hour, staring at him nearly the entire time and by the next day I couldn't quite recall his face-couldn't remeber the exact green of his eyes or the shape of them. I shook my head in misery and frustration, crossing my arms and grumbling to myself.

I looked up only to realize I was sitting on the couch, all three of my family members within the room and giving me weird looks.

"What?! People aggravate me, alright?!" I threw my hands up and jumped up from the couch, leaving the room quickly.

The real event of the weekend came Sunday night, though. Dad burst through the door that morning, telling us how he'd gotten a last-minute invitation to a big community holiday party. So we had an early dinner, my father and I dressing in tuxedoes and the ladies in nice dresses, before making our way to Burgess City Hall. The place was lit up with chandeliers, a giant Christmas tree off to the side of the room, red banners and bows draped about the room. Everyone was dressed nicely-including the waiters, whom carried around trays of appetizers and flutes of champagne. I declined both when they were brought my way, taking in the room and groomed guests, entranced by the scene before me.

As Pippa ran off with other children about ten minutes after arrival, I got left by myself, only to immediately be pulled into a large group of conversing businessmen by my father. Last-ditch effort to persuade me into taking over the business after him, if you ask me.

"Yes, well, my son here will be taking over the family business soon." My father told a man to the left of the ginormous circle, made up of easily thirty men.

"What's his name?" The older man asked snottily, adressing Dad instead of me.

"Jackson." Dad answered proudly, seemingly more satisfied he'd piqued the man's interest rather than me being boast-worthy.

"Jack." I answered sharply to my father, narrowing my eyes and causing his to widen. "It's Jack." I told the man as politely as I could muster. "And I think my choice career will find me elsewhere in the world." I admitted easily.

"Oh, yes. Good one-he's just joking." I could tell by my father's voice that he was embarassed. Well, sorry to disappoint, Dad. "What next? You'll find yourself prancing about a stage in a leotard and tights?" He asked sarcastically, garnering laughter from several men.

"No." I shook my head, chuckling. "I've already done that." I said as loudly and clearly as possible. Dad immediately turned on me, smile no longer on his face and anger marring his serious eyes. "I was thinking I'd become a cosmetologist." I answered with a fake smile and rebellious glint to my brown orbs. "Or maybe a drag queen. Depends on how much they pay."

"Jackson!" He yelled, not bothering to mask his anger. I simply stared at him.

"Mr. Overland." My breath hitched suddenly at the male voice I would forevermore recognize instantly. I felt as if I'd been punch in the stomach, a warmth starting in my abdomen and radiating throughout the rest of my body. "A'hm an...assistant director, if ya will, at Sunfield and Jack has displayed quite a bit of talent for the performing arts." At last, I broke my father's gaze to peer to the right, finding the same green-eyed man I'd had trouble remembering correctly just an hour before. Instead of looking at Dad, I found Aster staring into my eyes. A breathless smile broke out on my face, only to be returned with a dashing smirk. "Yeah, he's really somethin'-ya should be proud." With that last compliment, he finally looked to Dad, who smiled graciously, if a little warily, leading a few of the other business men away.

"Thank you." I told him, taking in the way he looked. It seemed it didn't matter if he was dressed up in fine clothes or everyday garments; he was the most handsome man I had ever seen. Easily.

"Ya welcome, mate." A charming smile appeared as he took a few steps toward me, before it turned to a smirk. "But ya really shouldn't _try_ ta irritate him."

"He shouldn't work to make different areas of my life miserable." I shrugged with a grin on my face, receiving a chuckle in return.

_Mmm. Sexy chuckle_, some strange sort of inner voice purred. I waved the voice away half-heartedly, intent on speaking to the man in front of me.

"So I know you don't live in Burgess," I admitted, gesturing to our surroundings, "what brings you to the party?"

"Honestly?" He asked, seemingly nervous as he fidgeted with his champagne glass.

_Wow. Look at those long fingers. You know what they'd be good for, don't you?_ Came the voice again.

_Oh my gosh!_ I realized, having to keep myself from looking down at my growing problem. _That's where you're coming from. My inner libido!_

I nodded at Aster, remembering he'd asked me something.

"Ah thought ya might be here." Everything else froze in that moment as his confession sunk in.

"What?" I asked, my voice breathless, disbelieving what I'd just heard. He simply smiled at me. I suddenly noticed above his head a plant. One I was truly thankful for in that instant. "Mistletoe." I whispered softly, leaning forward, noticing he didn't even bother to look above his head, okay with any excuse he was given to kiss me. I closed my eyes, only having to wait a moment before a soft texture met mine, sucking on my bottom lip slowly, though the lack of speed didn't take away from the passion I felt in our shared, intimate gesture. Somehow, I found my hands had ended up cupping his neck, a pleasantly warm and loving touch against my waist and hip.

It ended naturally, not too long after it had started, me longing for more. He smiled at me, his eyes lighting up and I got a distinct feeling of deja vu-that I'd been there with him before, that there had always been something romantic about him to me.

"Have we met before?" I suddenly asked, unwinding my hands from his neck and leaning back as his hands slipped from around me. "I'm sorry." I shut my eyes and shook my head in embarassment before he could answer. "You just seem familiar to me; you probably remind me of someone I used to know." I explained.

"I know what ya mean." He surprised me by answering, smiling fondly at me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah." He nodded, before something behind me caught his eye and his smile dropped, disappointment (but not regret) on his face when our eyes met again. "I'm so sorry, Jack. I know this is the worst timing, but I have ta go, mate." He admitted, taking my hand and kissing it as he began to step back, not breaking eye contact. "But I'll see ya tamorrow." He assured.

"Promise?" I asked, my own disappointment evident in my face and-I was sure-my face. A delighted smile overtook his entire face.

"I promise." He moved backward, facing me but getting further away.

"Alright; I'll hold you to it." I joked with a smile. He took another step back and with a single woman passing between us, he was suddenly gone, disappearing out of thin air.

**Like I said, this was a filler chapter, but I enjoyed writing it and hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Please tell me in a review. And while you're at it, I'd also like to hear if there are any songs you guys specifically associate with Jack and Bunny. Any songs that automatically make you think of the fantastic duo? Please tell me in a review :D**

** ~I'mBelleGoose**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: William Joyce and Dreamworks own, I do not.**

** Chapter 9**

** (Jack POV)**

After Aster left, the party wasn't capable of holding my attention. Everyone seemed pompous and boastful and just simply over confident. In other words, perfect company for Dad, who shared the same traits. I found myself thanking God also for the fact that he didn't bother trying to include me in any conversations-too focused on furthering his own name.

Pippa remained off with other kids and Mom conversed with some of the women, leaving me off to the side to convince a waiter I was allowed to have champagne. I didn't drink too much, just a little by pure curiosity. Yet, I set the glass down and ventured off from my post when I thought I saw a familiar figure. I tried to follow after, looking for the person I thought it was, but afraid of actually finding them. After several turns and conversation disruptions, I knew I'd lost the person, whether they were who I thought or not. I sighed and turned around to go back to where I'd been only to meet eyes with the woman.

She stood in a group, who all continued to talk, not noticing us as we stared back at each other. My eyes narrowed at the woman Dad had been cheating on Mom with. I shook my head, taking a step back, disgusted with the sight of her. She started after me, concern on her face. _Oh, good. So she knows who I am_, I thought bitterly._ Glad Dad had time to bring my name up while he'd been so busy screwing her. _

"Jack-" she began.

"No." I said firmly, cutting her off. I turned and walked away. Once again, I'd felt betrayed. Dad certainly hadn't mentioned she'd be here-then again, if he had he would have been given hell. Had that been why he was so excited? That woman being the only reason he'd wanted to be here?

I scoured for Pippa and her new friends, wanting to waste time as quickly as possible and try to get everything off my mind. Unlike many of the other party occupants, we left earlier in the evening since tomorrow both Pippa and I had to go to school.

When we'd stopped on the way home at a gas station, Dad getting out to pump it and Pippa out cold in the seat next to me.

"So, Jack." Mom started from the passenger seat, using a tone I knew only meant trouble for me. "I noticed you getting awfully comfy with someone." My mind automatically went back to the kiss with Aster, everything else this evening becoming miniscule in retrospect. I felt my cheeks heat, feeling the amazing sensation that was his lips on my own. I knew that the true feel of our joined lips would fade from my memory soon, convincing me I needed to persuade him to give me another. "...Are you gay?" She inquired lightly, facing forward and not bothering to meet my eyes, probably realizing how embarassed I was.

"I don't know." I admitted honestly. "Aster's the only person I've ever been attracted to."

"And I can see why. Great taste, by the way." She complimented and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yeah, but it'd never last. He doesn't live here and he'll be gone by Christmas at the latest." I explained, my heart physically constricting in pain at the thought of him leaving and never returning again.

"Well, long-distance relationships aren't ideal for anyone, but it's worth a shot if you really want to continue this with him." She suggested.

"Oh, no. We aren't actually anything." I back-pedaled quickly. "It was just a kiss."

"Oh, well," she turned to look at me now, "could've fooled me." She answered with a wink. I felt my face heat instantly, though I smiled back at her bashfully.

Just then, Dad got back into the car, halting our conversation. Once home, I woke Pippa since she needed to get in pajamas and brush her teeth. I went upstairs and did the same, our reflections in the mirror as we cleaned our teeth showed us both slumped over with disheveled hair and glazed-over eyes. I gave my sister a hug and kiss on the forehead before going off to my own room.

~0~

The morning brought a happy smile to my face. I'd be seeing Aster today-sure several hours from now, but today nonetheless. I started Locked Out of Heaven by Bruno Mars as I got ready, singing along passionately. I felt the lyrics matched how I felt about the Australian pretty well. Having not known him before Friday, I felt that something huge had been happening in the world all this time and I'd been cut out of it-missing out on this beautiful man. Some people didn't believe in love at first sight; frankly, neither had I up until a few days ago. I mean, how could you love a person you didn't know, right?

But I did know him. I somehow knew for fact that he was the type that liked to get sarcastic and pick playful fights with people he was close to, but could be very serious when a situation called for it. He was handsome, charming and strong and he knew exactly how he effected me. And despite my fierce feelings toward him, which I was sure was evident to anyone, he still seemed totally interested.

Unintended by Muse started up right after and I took a few moments to close my eyes and sway to it, letting it move me, keeping the green-eyed man in my thoughts.

**Woot! Another chapter! I'd also suggest listening to Unintended by Muse. The lyrics-by extreme coincidence-fit the story almost perfectly. Give it a try and see if you can guess what's really going on behind the scenes. I've also left hints along the way. In the next chapter or two, the true plot will be revealed and I'm thinking the story will have fifteen chapters total. So please review with anything you'd like to tell me-including songs that remind you of Jack and Bunny :p **

** ~I'mBelleGoose**


	11. Chapter 10

** Guess what, y'all! Today-Friday, September 6th, 2013-I am nineteen years old! Woot! Dr. Pepper! Yeah! Haha. I'm ecstatic, if you couldn't tell.**

** Disclaimer: William Joyce and Dreamworks don't own Rise of the Guardians, I do...anyone catch that? Yes? Good. Had to make sure you were paying attention. But seriously, I don't own RotG. **

** Chapter 10**

** (Jack POV)**

My day was agonizingly slow. I kept trying to find ways to pass the time until school was over and I could run to Burgess Theater, but everything I tried seemed to only make time go slower. My friends noticed how I kept looking up at the clock and asked about it several times.

"Isn't it obvious, you guys?" Becky asked, sitting down at our lunch table. "He's in love." She shrugged. "And he can't wait to see the lucky gal again." Everyone looked at me for confirmation.

"Seriously, dude?" Joey inquired.

"Something like that." I shrugged, feeling my face heat up.

"Dude! Who is she?" Rick wanted to know. I smiled, chuckling at his eagerness.

"It's...kinda...uh, forbidden, I guess you might say." I revealed a little, rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

"Older than you?" Becky guessed, seeming less hurt and more curious than I'd expect a person being somewhat rejected would be.

"Among other things." I muttered shyly.

"Well, what else is there?" Steven was suddenly interested, leaning toward as the others did.

"Something of an authority figure." I grimaced. For now, I decided, I'd leave the gender out and see how they reacted to the other parts. Everyone leaned away in shock, Joey whistling.

"She's not a teacher, is she?" Becky asked with a raised eybrow. I hesitated, trying to choose what to tell them

"C'mon, man. Talk to us. We're your friends and we're not gonna judge you." Steven promised, holding his hand up in the gesture of a vow. I held out my pinky.

"Pinky promise?" I asked. They all nodded and sweared on their smallest fingers. They all leaned forward again, expectant.

"No. She's not a teacher. In fact, she's not even a she." I admitted, waiting for realization to sink in.

"Wow." Becky was the first to recover, rather quickly, too. "You're in love with an older man who holds authority over you." She nodded, before squealing loudly and clapping her hands. "It's the ultimate forbidden romance!" At the strange looks we all gave her, she calmed down slightly. "Sorry. Fangirl at heart!" She decreed. "So, what about him? Does he love you back?" She switched the attention back over to me.

"I hope so." I shrugged half-heartedly. "I mean, we kissed at the Christmas party last night," I admitted, noticing Becky getting hyper again, "-but there was mistletoe, so I'm not sure it counts." I was pretty sure it did, by the way he acted toward me-more sweet and caring than a person who didn't want to kiss me would have, but I couldn't allow my hopes to get too high. Especially since he may leave in less than a month.

"He could've simply refused to kiss you, but he didn't. He likes you." She nodded, smirking. "Is he cute?"

"Cute?" I scoffed. "The man is Adonis personified." I declared. "Normal peoples' ugly faces are adorable on him, at the absolute least." When I realized the guys were all giving me strange looks-due to the fact I'd just girled-out on them-I sat up straighter, putting on a serious face. "He's alright, I suppose." Claiming the blackest of blasphemy. Becky rolled her eyes with a smile, but seemed to understand, nonetheless.

~0~

Walking into the theater with Pippa at my side was the highlight of my entire day. I looked all around, but felt my smile sag when I realized that not only was Aster not present, but neither were any of his friends.

"C'mon. It's about to start." Pippa said, dragging me by my arm to the bleachers up on the stage. Several others were already there and engaged me in conversation on sight.

"Hey, Jackson." I recognized Cole Severs voice behind me instantly.

"Jack." I corrected immediately, turning to him. "What do you want?"

"To make myself clear." He answered mysteriously. I automatically knew something was up. "If Danny calls your name for the part of Jack Frost, I want you to forfeit it."

"So you can get it? Absolutely not." I scoffed.

"Well, than I might just have to tell everyone a juicy tidbit-involving you and a certain green-eyed man." I took a step back in shock, sure I knew to what he was referring. "I saw the two of you last night. Sure, you could dimiss it as mistletoe, but in my opinion, you two looked rather comfortable for that kiss to have been more than the polite partaking in tradition." He confirmed my suspicions. I shrugged, taking a step back.

"Fine. Tell anyone you want. I'm not ashsamed of it." I replied honestly, and a bit proud. He smirked, taking a step toward me.

"Alright, you're not. But what about him? Did you ever think about how he'd react if everyone found out because you decided to be selfish?" Cole pointed out. "Think about that." He walked past me and sat up on the bleachers. Before I could decide what to do, Danny called out to get everyone's attention.

"Thank goodness the day's almost over; I hate Mondays." Danny said, gaining chuckles and nods from everyone else. I just numbly made my way to my seat, knowing I had a matter of minutes to decide what to do if I had gotten the role. Would Aster be ashamed to be publically associated with me romantically or not? I mean, it was just a role, afterall. Did I really want to jeopardize _any _chance with Aster over something so miniscule? Could I allow myself to do that and possibly embarass him in front of _everyone_?

"I'd like to announce that the four people that have been observing over the last couple of day and I have come to a conclusion on roles. Santa Clause goes to Ezra Chase. The Grinch will be played by Chrissy Ville, and Jack Frost will be portrayed by our very own..."

**Wow. This took a turn I hadn't even planned. What's going to happen with the whole Cole and Jack sitiation, I don't even know. Guess I'll find out when I sit down to write the next chapter. Anyway, send me love in a review! :p**

** ~I'mBelleGoose**


	12. Chapter 11

** I'd like to thank the people that gave me songs to help inspire me of this duo. To Kayla-you rock! I consider you a friend and would definitely like to hear any other songs that remind you of Jack and Bunny. Also, Bad Romance is indeed an awesome song. Dr. Pepper rules! Today's my nineteenth birthday!**

** Disclaimer: William Joyce and Dreamworks own Rise of the Guardians. I own Ezra Chase, Cole Severs, Chrissy Ville, Becky, Joey, Steven and Rick.**

** Chapter 11**

** (Jack POV)**

_ "I'd like to announce that the four people that have been observing over the last couple of day and I have come to a conclusion on roles. Santa Clause goes to Ezra Chase. The Grinch will be played by Chrissy Ville, and Jack Frost will be portrayed by our very own..."_

"...Jack Overland." Danny gestured to me, a grin on his face. I smiled back uneasily and glanced back to see Cole glaring at me.

"I..." I stood up instantly, wishing I'd had more time and panicking internally. It didn't escape my notice that Aster and the others were still nowhere in sight. It would soften the blow if Cole were to announce that there was something going on between us. Then again, everyone would still find out and it would still tarnish Aster's image. I realized, also, that if I gave it up, Cole would win. He'd have resulted to cheating to get a simple role...and I'd have let him, giving him the impression that not only was it okay but that it worked.

And I _couldn't_ do it. I couldn't let him win.

So I did the only thing I could think of.

I outed myself.

"Thank you, Danny. I'd like to thank you and Pippa for being so supportive." I smiled at the two, who returned my good spirits. "I'd also like to thank the Australian man, Aster, for giving me pointers." I lied slightly, not having to fake the bashfulness I was feeling or the blush that colored my face. "I've actually kinda formed a crush on him. I mean, he is really handsome." I admitted, barely able to get it out. "So, um, thanks. I'll be the best Jack Frost I can be." I said firmly, hinting to Cole that I was in no way stepping down and refused to be intimidated. Everyone clapped a bit awkwardly, looking around at each other in shock. I sat down, the things I'd just said not fully registering in my head yet.

"You know, I don't think you deserve the role. You were given it by favoritism." Cole protested loudly from his spot behind me. I didn't even bother to turn and look at him, just squeezed my eyes shut in anxiety.

"Cole? What are you talking about?" I heard Danny ask.

"Those friends of yours only picked Jack over me because he and that Australian are a couple. If that's not picking favorites, I don't know what is." The blond explained, outing us just as he said he would. Everyone started talking, a few appalled.

"Jack?" Danny asked. "Is this true?" I opened my eyes and realized all eyes were on me.

"I don't know." I answered honestly, shrugging and feeling tears prick my eyes. It hurt to admit in front of everyone that I didn't know if he was really interested in me or not. I didn't miss the glimmer of pity in Danny's eyes. It was so quiet that the opening of the double doors at the back of the room caught everyone's attention. Instead of the love and anticipation that I'd been feeling all day, dread and panic filled me at the sight of Aster and his three friends. When they looked up from the whispered conversation they were having to realize we were all staring at them with incredulity, they froze mid-stride.

"Oh! What we do?" The Russian man asked. When Aster looked at me, seeming to realize I was upset, he strode forward.

"Jack? What's going on?" He asked me. I just shook my head, knowing I'd be unable to speak.

"See! If that doesn't prove it, what does?" Cole insisted loudly, looking to Danny. Aster's confusion was evident as he turned to Danny, realizing he wasn't going to get an answer from me.

"Prove what?" He asked in that Australian accent I loved so much, black eyebrow raised and green eyes demanding.

"Cole, here, thinks that you wanted Mr. Overland to play Jack Frost because the two of you are involved-romantically." Danny explained. I couldn't bear to see his reaction, so I hunched over and put my face in my hands, irreversably embarassed. I worked hard to keep the tears at bay. What if Aster was mad? What if he yelled or rejected me in front of everyone? I just wasn't sure I could take it.

"I think that he's perfect for the part. Jack Frost is troublesome and aggravatingly fun and loves ta pull pranks. Jack is the only one who could ever pull off the role. I chose him over Mr. Severs because he's not some whiny, blond brat who always gets his way." Aster admitted, speaking his mind openly. Out of shock, I looked up, finding Aster staring at Danny with narrowed eyes and crossed arms. "It just so happens that he and I are also in a relationship, but that fact has nothing ta do with my decision." I felt my jaw drop in awe.

"Listen, Aster," Danny looked over at me, "Jack. I'm sorry, but knowing the two of you are together, I can't allow Jack to keep the role. As much as I care for both of you, I wouldn't let anyone else get away with it, so I can't let you." He explained, genuine apology clear on his face.

"Alright. Then I'm sorry, but I can't allow us ta be in the same space as you." Aster dismissed easily. "Jack? You coming?" He asked me. I hesitated for a split second before jumping up and starting toward him.

"Pippa-?" I began to ask. She shook her head.

"I'm gonna stay." She declined. Knowing Pippa as I did, I knew she wasn't being unsupportive, but rather, trying to leave us be. She was trying to not be the third wheel. Aster nodded a goodbye to his three friends, who each had smiles on their faces, while I followed after him, feeling a bit self-conscious as I felt everyone staring after us.

Once we were outside in the cold, I looked to Aster.

"You know, you didn't have to lie for me like that. And it's not like I started telling everyone we were dating. It was Cole. He saw us kiss last night. Then, he tried to use it to his advantage to get the role, threatening that if I didn't forfeit it, he was going to tell everyone that you and I were together. But we're not. I know we're not. Ahh! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to embarass you like that." I suddenly realized I was rambling because I was nervous, and the unreadable stare Aster was giving me certainly wasn't helping.

"Is that all, mate?" He asked sarcastically. I scoffed at the fact that he seemed so unfeeling after I'd just poured all my thoughts out to him. I shook my head and turned to walk away, done with it. His hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. "I wouldn't have said all those things if I hadn't meant them."

"I know." I nodded. His face went from meaningful to puzzled. "I don't know how I do, but I do." I sighed.

"I also wouldn't have kissed ya last night if I didn't want ta." He pulled me flush up against him, love laying so clear in his eyes and a smile on his face. I hesitated for a moment before wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Yeah, you don't seem to be the self-sacrificing type." I joked, smiling, elliciting a chuckle from him. Slowly, he began to lean down, making it obvious what he was doing and allowing me to stop it if I wanted to.

But I didn't.

The idea of his lips once more on mine sounded more appealing than anything else ever had and ever would.

His head tilting to the side and arms wrapping firmly around my waist, he connected his lips to mine. His were slightly cold due to the wintry weather around us, but that fact only made the sensations more welcoming and lust-inducing when he opened his warm mouth to me. I delighted as my tongue explored his, loving the taste I knew was so uniquely Aster. Kissing him was like being surrounded by a lush green meadow, flowers of every color sprouting, the beautiful affects of a setting sun touching down on us.

"Jack?!" An astonished voice asked. One I knew so well, having lived with it every day of my life. Aster and I slowly broke apart to gaze unwelcomingly at our interruption.

"Dad." I nodded once to him, then turned back to Aster and tried to engage him into another kiss. I would have succeeded had my father not pulled us apart.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Dad cried out, before realization dawned as he looked at my Australian. _Sigh_. Mine. "You're that man from last night."

"Aster." He introduced himself, holding his hand out. My father stared at it like it was some sort of disgusting bug, refusing to shake hands.

"You stay away from my son, you pervert." He ordered acidly.

"You say that, yet you're the one currently with more than one woman at a time." I accused. "C'mon, baby." I said seductively to Aster, taking his hand and leading him away from my stunned father.

**Woot! Next chapter is when things begin to change for Jackson Overland, so don't quit reading now. Please leave your comments in a review.**

** ~I'mBelleGoose**


	13. Chapter 12

** Third and last chapter of this update. Things are gonna be revealed, yo! Haha. Here we go, y'alls!**

** Disclaimer: William Joyce and Dreamworks own Rise of the Guardians, I do not. **

** Chapter 12**

** (Jack POV)**

Just as Aster and I were walking away from my stunned father, I caught the smallest glimpse of something turn the corner up ahead. Instantly, my curiosity was piqued. I ran to catch up, dragging Aster behind me.

"Whoa, Jack, slow down." He said.

"Did you see that?!" I asked, ignoring his protests. I let go of his hand and ran ahead, turning the corner. Something black caught my eye immediately. A figure in black clothes. Just as I caught up to him, I pulled on his arm, turning him toward me out of curiosity, the figure seeming familiar. "Hey." I said. He turned toward me and I knew for a fact that I knew the man. His features were so unique and bold that he couldn't possibly be mistaken for anyone else, yet even as he stood in front of me, I couldn't tell you how I knew him or what his name was. Black clothing, thin, unhealthy grey skin, crazy hair and bright topaz eyes.

"Jack?" He asked in astonishment as he took in my appearance, proving that we knew each other.

"I know you." I stated, staring at him, eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Do you ever." He replied in a Brittish accent, voice smarmy. A wicked grin lit his face and he began to reach out toward me, but I took a few steps back, no longer sure racing after and confronting the man was such a great idea. Suddenly, Aster stood in front of me, shielding my body with his own and glaring at the man, who returned the harsh look.

"Pitch, get away from him!" Aster insisted loudly. The other man just cackled.

"He ran up to me. Maybe you should keep your precious Snowflake on a leash, then, yes?" He antagonized the Australian.

"Why you dirty little ratbag!" The green-eyed man surprised me by taking the other's collar into his hands, holding him tightly in his grip. I started to notice strange-looking black horses appear all over the place. A few at the corner, one across the street, another in a nearby alleyway. A dark neigh caught my attention to find three on the roof of the building right in fornt of us, a mere few feet away, staring down sharply at me.

"Aster." I gasped. He stopped to look at me, anger at the man still between his fists evident, though when he noticed my panic, he followed my gaze, letting the man go and stepping back. He made sure to cover me with the large mass of his toned body, ensuring I was protected should someone-or something-decide to attack.

"Jack?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Run!" He instructed. I automatically turned and sped as fast as I could go, ignoring the uneasy looks of townsfolk who-conviniently-couldn't see the dark creatures we were running from. Aster pulled me into a street, where we kept running, glancing back occasionally to make sure we weren't in harms way. Out of an alley up ahead, Aster's three friends ran out and, upon seeing us, turned to run in the same direction as us. As we continued, leaping and speeding up at times when the horses nipped at our heels, I found myself enduring the run much better than I should have, seeming to gain more speed and exhillary the more the distance increased. I began to rely on instincts, especially as we entered the woods, sliding over boulders and through tiny openings, trusting what my gut told me to do.

A ways into the woods, we crossed a large sleigh-looking machine, reindoor poised and ready, attached to the contraption. Noticing the others getting in, I did too. Just as the black horses got within a few feet of us, the giant sleigh lifted off the ground and shot into the sky. One by one, as we got higher, they started to drop away, until we were no longer being followed.

"Alright!" I hopped up, making everyone jump slightly. "I want to know what's going on." I insisted. The three looked uneasily between each other, unsure what to say, but that was alright. It wasn't really them I was talking to. I turned to Aster, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "Care to explain?" I raised an eyebrow.

"We're not really who ya think, Frostbite." He admitted, seeming nervous. "Crikey. You're not really who ya think ya are, either."

"And just who am I, then?" I challenged, curious as to why this man thought he could tell me who I was. "I'll tell you. I'm Jackson Overland. I'm seventeen years old with a cheating, power-hungry father, love-deprived mother and carefree little sister named Pippa." I answered. "Now that I've been honest about myself, maybe you could do the same." I suggested angrily.

"My name is Nicholas St. North, but they call me North." The Russian man guiding the sleigh answered. "I am what you refer to as Santa Clause-is why Danny asked me to help with winter play." At his answer, I gaped openly, certainly not expecting that explanation.

"I'm Toothiana, the tooth fairy." The girl supplied. "I was there for the support. And this is Sanderson Mansnoozie, the-"

"The sandman." I interjected. I tooka few seconds to process all this, before turning back to the Australian.

"And who are you, Aster? If that's even your real name." I accused, still angry with him for playing me.

"Yes. My name's E. Aster Bunnymund. I'm the Easter bunny." He declared proudly, standing tall. A thousand thoughts hit me all at once, drowning and tossing about my emotion so recklessly that I wasn't sure which one out-weighed the others. I wasn't sure what I was really feeling, hearing I was in love with a man the had been symbolized by the rest of the world as a bunny. "Would ya like ta know who ya are?" He asked, anger clear in his eyes, obviously fed up with the attitude I was giving him.

"I'm Jackson Overland." I answered easily, shrugging, though by the fuss he was making over my identity, I wasn't so sure anymore.

"Ya are, but ya aren't." He said as if it clarified everything, though it only confused me further. He shrugged, staring at me.

"You're Jack Frost." He said just before everything went black.

~0~

When I opened my eyes again, it was morning and I was laying in a large, comfortable bed, light streaming into the unrecognizable room through the window. I rubbed my eyes and stretched, yawning, remembering the afternoon before, when I'd found out the man I loved had been lying to me about his true identity the entire time I knew him. It felt like a long time, but thinking back, I'd realized it had only been a few days-less than a week. Then, the revelation of who I was hit.

"Jack Frost?" I asked aloud. I shook my head. "I can't be Jack Frost." I dismissed, forcing the ridiculous notion from my head. "Absolutely not. That's like saying I fell in love with a painter." I scoffed, then realized my grave mistake. "Oh, no. The Easter bunny paints eggs." I put my face in my hands and exhaled slowly, trying not to get too worked up. "I don't even like the cold!" I insisted.

There was a knock at my door.

"It's open." I called, not sure I wanted to leave the comfort of the bed quite yet. A weird-looking feathered girl flitted into the room, darting about here and there as I stared in disbelief.

"Hi, Jack. It's me." The familiar female voice said.

"Tooth?" I asked in awe.

"Yup!" She wooped. "We were just wondering if you're ready for breakfast?" Upon my nod, she gestured for someone to enter my room. I found an uncomfortable Aster standing there with a tray of food in his hands. "Where do you want it?"

"Um, on the bedside table, there." I pointed to the one on my left, allowing Aster to avoid circling my bed to place it on the bedside table to my right. Once it was set down, Aster pivoted and headed for the door, shutting it behind him without a word. "He's not coming back, is he?" I realized, staring at the door. Tooth sat on the side of my bed, putting her hand over mine.

"He's just trying to give you space, allow you to calm down and not expose you to so much so soon again." She explained comfortingly, as a good friend does. "He was really worried after you fainted yesterday." She shook her head, causing her feathery head dress to flutter as she did so, smiling fondly at something. A memory, it seemed. "He caught you and held you until we arrived-carried you all the way to your room." Hearing that he'd done such a thing sent my heart pounding inside my chest, feeling truly loved and cherished. I shook it off, not wanting to seem like some goopy sap. No. I'd save that side of me for Aster.

"My room, you say?" I asked, looking around. She nodded in confirmation. "So I've been here before?"

"Yes, you lived here before-" she started to say, but then suddenly stopped, realization glinting in her eyes.

"Before what?" I asked. She shook her head, relaying that she couldn't say.

"Later." She promised.

"Okay." I appeased. "But there must be something we can do outside of this room-somewhere we can go." I suggested, pulling the breakfast tray onto my lap.

"No, Jack. Aster was very insistent that you weren't to leave this room. He almost didn't let me enter the room since I no longer appear human; thought my appearance might scare you, or something. Maybe tomorrow." She explained.

"So you're just gonna sit in here with me all day and...do what? Play games?" I asked, biting into some bacon.

"Yeah. Something like that." She nodded.

~0~

She was right.

We played any and all board and card games she was able to get her hands on. Meals were brought in by a gold-colored man, which I'd quickly found was Sandy. I appreciated that the two were trying so hard to make me happy and was extremely grateful to the two. Yet, I still wanted Aster to come and visit me.

It hurt to know that not only did he not want to be in the same room as me, but he couldn't even stand to be within a few yards as me for a moment or two to do something as simple as deliver food.

A part of me assured myself that it was easier this way; if he had to come into the room to deliver food and remained silent, not even looking at me, as he had that morning, it would hurt even more.

Eventually, however, the day passed and the night descended, the time for bed arriving promptly.

~0~

The sensation of being suffocated, water traveling through my throat and into my lungs, burning a trail as it went until my lungs felt like they were on fire. That was the sensation that overcame me just before I woke up, coughing and spluttering only to find myself in my warm, dry bed, the sunlight lighting the room. I rolled over, attempting to fall back asleep, kicking the sheets off when I noticed they were much too warm for my comfort. I needed to be cold.

My breath suddenly caught again, the feeling of suffocation registering once more, though I was awake this time and aware of the reason. I coughed away, taking a drink of water from the glass on my bedside table. With the acknowledgment of my warmer-than-comfortable temperature and the images that flickered about around my head, I jumped from my bed and went to the sink, leaning on the white porcelain, before slowly raising my head to the reflection I hoped I'd see.

A deadly-pale teen boy with dark eyebrows, stark-white hair and sky-blue eyes stared back at me knowingly, as familiar to me as the less-pale, brown-eyed, brunette boy I was so used to seeing. It was time to face what I knew to be true.

I was Jack Frost.

I remembered everything.

And I was _pissed._

**What! Haha. I'm actually really proud of how this chapter turned out. I hope I did the characters and their emotions justice. I tried really hard. In the next three to four chapters-which will be included in the final update for this story, by the way-you can look forward to my first ever lemon, the missing pieces of Jack's story, retaliation and the guardians' reactions to Jack's return of memory. Woot! You've made it this far, don't quit now, and please leave me a review of your thoughts :p**

** ~I'mBelleGoose**


	14. Chapter 13

** I'm really glad you guys are liking the story and I'm enjoying writing it. I'd write more chapters, but the plotline is set and I simply don't have anything else to go on after. I don't know. Maybe I'll think up a sequel. We'll see. Anyway, hope y'all enjoy this next chapter.**

** Disclaimer: William Joyce and Dreamworks own, I don't.**

** Chapter 13**

** (Jack POV)**

I shook my head at my reflection, chuckling bitterly.

"He's gonna pay." I declared low and harsh. "He's gonna pay for what he's done to me!" I yelled out in anger and desperation. This was all his fault and I needed him to pay in order to feel like everything was gonna be okay. I...I just couldn't take it if he got away scott-free; it was too much to handle.

I pushed away from the sink and re-entered my bedroom, which at last I could remember with clarity having lived in for a year prior to the incident. I pulled the snowflake pajamas I was wearing off and dressed in another pair of baggy pj bottoms and an even baggier shirt, opting for comfort on a day such as this. I knew my next step would be to find North and tell him everything that had happened since he was like a grandfather to me and had the most resources.

Exiting my room into the hall where elves and yetis roamed about, each up to their own specific tasks nearly had me dropping to the floor and curling in on myself, the anger and despair that he had had the gall-the audacity-to take all of this from me so great, I could barely stand. I felt disgusted in the lowest pit of my stomach, physically ill that such a person existed.

Everyone stopped and stared as I strode through the ginormous building-my home-toward the workshop, thinking it the most likely place to find North as Christmas was but a few weeks away. A small part of me wished I ran into Sandy or Tooth on the way, wanting to see their kind, familiar faces again. A much bigger part of me wanted to see Bunny. There was so much to be said to him.

Just then, I entered the workshop, where every elf and yeti hustled, carrying around only partly-put-together toys and others tested out the complete ones. I had to duck and swerve several times as I sought out and walked up to the back of the large, white-haired man.

"North, we need to talk." I said firmly, knowing even in the hustle and bustle of the winter season, he'd hear me loud and clear. And I knew he did when he stopped relaying something to Phil, his most trusted yeti and froze on the spot, entire body tensing. "It's important." I continued. He turned slowly, surprise, wonder and disbelief all flashing in his face and eyes as he took in my appearance.

"Jack?" He asked in awe, surely finding it hard to believe I was really standing there in front of him.

"North, I was killed." I told him, the memory hitting me full-force. "I died seventeen years ago, then I was born to the same family I had back when I was human. And I couldn't remember. I had no idea what had happened to me all these years." I choked out, beginning to get hysterical, taking a shaky step toward him as my body shuddered involuntarily. As I stumbled, North caught me, holding tight. Together we slid to the floor, where I sat in his lap, sobbing into his chest. "He killed me viciously!" I cried. "He was merciless, like shooting me in the gut with an arrow so I'd die slowly and painfully was an everyday job to him." I clenched my fists in anger.

I remembered after I'd been shot, the pain slowly ratiated from my gut outward until standing was too painful-as was everything else beside laying down. My killer had easily left the scene with a smirk of triumph upon his face. I remembered how I'd waited for my friends and fellow guardians, hoping they could help me, but knowing even if they couldn't I had still wanted to see their faces one last time-I had wanted to tell Bunny that I loved him; to kiss him just once.

And with that thought, my mind left the memory of my second death and instead settled on that of Bunny. During the year in between defeating Pitch and being murdered, the two of us had slowly began to realize we loved each other. We'd never kissed, went on a date or told the other we were in love with them. It was unneeded. By the way we acted and looked at each other, the other and everyone else knew how we felt. It was obvious. And just before my death, we had finally decided we were going to be together.

Then, tragically, I'd been ripped suddenly from his grasp and him from mine.

"Jack. Now that you've settled down a little," North said, stilling holding me, noticing as I'd stobbed crying and had settled into a consistent sniffle, "can you tell me who he is? Who killed you?"

"...Groundhog." I sealed his fate.

There would be nowhere to hide where the guardians wouldn't find and punish him. No one who wouldn't sell out the vicious furball for some sort of reward and/or bribe. I had a feeling someone that malevolent didn't have too many good, kind-hearted friends.

"He killed me out of selfishness and jealousy. He wanted to be respected and appreciated, like us, so he decided he wanted to be a guardian. He wanted to take my place...So he killed me." I explained, the last part much sharper, bitter.

"I am sorry, Jack." North said honestly. "I am so sorry for what you've been put through." I sniffled once, squeezing the Russian in thanks, before I broke away and immediately got to my feet.

"Alright. Just...just make sure he pays. I can't let him get away with it." I said firmly. North nodded, standing and wiping his hands off.

"He won't, Jack. I promise." He vowed, serious to a fault. I nodded in understanding. There was a moment of comfortable silence between us before a shouting voice encouraged everyone's attention. It wasn't so much the volume of the voice that caught and held my attention, rather the familiar Australian accent.

"North!" My Bunny ran through the maze of yetis and elves to come up to my grandfather-figure. He stopped a few feet away, adressing the Russian, still in the human form he had been back in Burgess. "We've got a problem." Though his voice had quieted some, the panic was still blatantly evident. "Jack is missing." He stated, the crowd of rushed occupants squeezed together in the workshop apparently making me not stand out as much as usual. Bunny glanced at me for a split second, then back to North, before realization registered-made obvious by the way he froze up. After a single moment, his eyes darted back to me.

"Bunny." I choked, suddenly overcome with relief and love. I smiled at him, feeling tears of joy prick at my eyes and start dropping down my cheeks. I watched as his beautiful green eyes grew wet. Without a word, he walked up to me and threw his arms around me. I held him tightly, burying my face into his chest and letting the tears fall.

I didn't realize that Santoff Clausen hadn't quite felt like home until Bunny held me. It was then that I felt truly home. It grounded me and brought out all these emotions, and unlike before, they weren't of anger, but of happiness.

"I've missed you so much." I admitted unashamedly. "Bunny?" I asked, pulling away just enough to look up into his face-unfamiliar in a way, but not, at the same time.

"Yes?" He wondered.

"E. Aster Bunnymund, I love you." I told him honestly, relieved I'd had the chance to tell him and hadn't been seperated from him for good. Had I been sentenced to eternity without the pooka I loved, I would not have ever been truly content, let alone happy. I'd have always known there was something significant missing from my life. Without further ado, he attacked my mouth, ravishing my lips like he never had before, pouring all his passion and love into the intimate gesture. I hesitated for a split second out of surprise, before I began to move my lips and tongue in perfect rhythm with his, revelling in the so-uniquely-Bunny taste I received.

A few throats cleared and we broke apart, though neither of us bothered to check our audience. He rested his forehead down against mine and I kept my eyes closed, wanting to stay in our own world for a few moments longer, a smile lighting my face.

"I love ya, too, Snowflake. It was just miserable without ya." He whispered to me, the care in his tone heart-wrenching.

"Jack?" I heard Tooth's voice call softly in hope and wariness. I looked up at where I heard the voice to find her and Sandy standing there, staring at me in hesitance.

"Tooth, Sandy." I smiled at them, still holding tight to Bunny's biceps, resigned to never again let go.

"How?" She asked in astonishment, looking me up and down. I shook my head.

"I'm not sure, but I'm thankful." I looked back to Bunny. "I'm thankful." I beamed at him lovingly.

"Okay. Not to break up touching reunion, but I think we should eat breakfast." North noted. "Jack, you can have anything you want. What do you want?" He inquired boisterously.

"Eggs...and bacon...and pancakes with strawberry sauce and whipped cream." I grinned at him. My decisive answer gaining chuckles from my fellow guardians.

"Sounds a bit difficult, but I'm sure Phil can do it." The Russian shrugged, then looked back at the head yeti. "Phil. Kitchen. You heard Jack." He ordered. I shook my head, resting my head against Bunny's chest once more.

"C'mon, Frostbite. Let's find a more comfortable place ta settle down." The Australian accent suggested.

"Nice try, but I'm gonna need some food in me before we do any sort of strenuous activity." I replied with ease. The surprise on his face was priceless, but even more rewarding when he gave me a sexy smirk, clear lust entering his eyes.

"Well then we better hurry up; I'm finding it hard ta wait." He flirted back, his Australian accent full of sex and husk.

"Maybe hard isn't the right word." I raised an eyebrow, grinning.

"Oh, but is it." He disagreed. I felt a thrill go through me at his implication. Sure, I knew that he must have lusted after me at least once, having been in love with me-just as I had fantasized about him-but hearing him confirm it just furthured my excitement.

~0~

Breakfast was a rather normal affair. No talk of death or my recently-prior life. We made comments, joked around and told stories. Just like I remembered. More than any of them would have ever known, their easy-going conversation helped me; I didn't want to relive any part of the recent events that had befallen me. I'd already done it once that day, telling North everything. I didn't need to again.

Afterward, I convinced my grandfather-figure to let me go outside and play in the snow. I'd been away from who I truly was for far too long. I ran outside, not having my staff with me to fly (mental note: ask the others of its whereabouts later) and immediately grabbed a chunk of the frothy ice, forming it into the perfect snowball.

The other guardians-even Bunny, albeit a bit begrudgingly-joined me, taking part in the epically long snowball fight. Afterward, somewhere around lunchtime, we re-entered the building. I settled in front of a fireplace, the fire put out specifically so I could sit there, where Bunny engulfed me, setting me in his lap, kissing my neck and cheek and shoulder at consistent intervals. I leaned back into him, holding the hands he had intertwined over my stomach.

Later, I volunteered to help the human-looking pooka paint googies, as Easter was a few months off and he'd been less comitted to his duties the last few days, spending a good portion of the last week in Burgess with me. A fantastic dinner awaited us. North explained it was a celebratory feast on behalf of my recalling of memory. Cookies and hot chocolate came afterward. I waited just long enough to the point where going to bed would be acceptable, then said goodnights to everyone, pulling Bunny with me.

"Goodnight, Jack." Bunny whispered lovingly as we got to my bedroom door, kissing me on the cheek. Just as he began to back up to leave, I grabbed the neckline of his shirt.

"Where are you going?" I asked flirtily, using my free hand to open the door, walking backwards and pulling him in after me. He raised an eyebrow, smirking at me, placing his hands on my waist and suddenly pulling me flush up against him. Leaning down, his lips connected with mine in fervor. I started to back up further, leading him to the bed. He suddenly broke away from the kiss.

"Are ya sure about this?" He asked, concerned, not wanting me to have to do so much so soon after everything settled back into focus. I raised a disbelieving eyebrow and turned him around so his back was to the bed, pushing him down against it with all my force. His back hit the matress and he stared at me in expectance, waiting for the answer he knew I'd voice.

"I've wanted to make love with you for over fifteen years." I admitted, slowly crawling over him, trying for seductive. By the way his green eyes suddenly darkened, I knew I'd had the effect I'd wanted. "Tonight's the night." I nodded, leaning back so I could sit upright on his fastly growing excitement. "I'm sure." I ground my hips against him, elliciting low, sexy growl from him. That was all he needed.

He grabbed my hips and rolled us over so he was on top, grounding himself into my entrance, the sensations even more pleasurable through the thin material of my pajama bottoms and boxers. I moaned into his ear, driving him over the edge. Bunny got up on his knees long enough to remove his shoes and socks, more rushed than I'd probably ever seen him before. Just as he started to remove his shirt, I got up on my knees and pulled the hem up slowly, making sure I grazed his taut six-pack and chest as I did so. He sat there and let me, staring at me as I observed every centimeter of skin I uncovered with eagerness.

The moment his shirt was over his head, he kissed me, almost angrily in his frantic movements, swinging one arm around my waist and grabbing my ass harshly with the other. My breath hitched and I moaned into his mouth, tilting my head back and crying out when he rubbed his errection fiercely into mine. He began kissing my jaw and throat, stopping when he hit my collarbone and pulling my shirt off.

I immediately reached down and began undoing his belt, hurrying to remove his pants, touch gliding over his member as I unzipped his pants.

"Jack." He hissed. I smirked, pulling his pants down and reaching to do the same with the hem of his boxers when his pants scrunched up around his knees. I glanced at him warily as I hooked my fingers into his boxers, making sure he was alright with it. He gave a curt nod, intense lust and wanting written in every part of his face. I pulled them down slowly, eyeing the sexy patch of dark hair on the way down to the large, tented object. This was a big moment for me. I didn't want to waste it or treat it like it was unimportant. I was about to have sex with the man I'd loved for years-about to see all of him (even if it was in human form) for the first time. I pulled the underwear down the rest of the way, watching as his penis sprung free, huge and red and waiting.

I licked my lips as I stared down at it, feeling my own erection twitch in need, but wondering how in the world I'd manage to fit such a thing in my tiny entrance. Bunny surprised me by leaning down toward me, not kissing but just staring lovingly into my eyes and removing his pants and boxers entirely. He placed a hand on my chest and pushed me down on my back lightly, hooking his fingers into my bottoms and underwear, pulling them down slowly as he stared into my eyes. I wiggled my hips around to help him, revelling in the fierce smirk he gave me-almost angry. An angry Bunny was a sexy Bunny.

Suddenly, he ripped the last of my clothing from me, throwing it on the floor behind him, taking in the sight of my erection, much smaller than his. He leaned down toward it and looked up at me, making me bite my lip and return a lust-filled gaze at the sight of him there. Bunny continued to stare at me as he licked from the base to the tip of the underside of my penis. My manhood twitched at the sensation, elliciting a moan from me. He waited, watching me reaction, before leaning down again and taking my head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the sensitive tip and sucking harshly. I threw my head back and screamed.

"Bunny! I'm not gonna last much longer. I need you inside of me." I plead. He chuckled.

"As ya wish, Snowflake." He whispered, spreading my legs and sucking on three of his fingers thoroughly, before placing one up to my entrance. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered, nodding frantically. He slowly pushed it in and I hissed at the uncomfortable feeling. It wasn't painful, really, just foreign to my body. Aster began to pump in and out picking up speed, when pleasure took place of discomfort, he added another finger, repeating the process until all three didgits were pumping into me furiously and the room was filled with my moans. Suddenly, he pulled all three out at once and a small part of me couldn't help but be disappointed.

Quickly, though, he had aligned his huge, twitching manhood to my entrance, slowly pushing in. It began to feel good, but as he got further in the real pain started. At the pained look on my face, he stopped, concern in his eyes. I shook my head.

"Keep going. I just need to adjust." I assured. He continued, even slower, trying to make this as easy on me as possible, until he'd entered me entirely. He hesitated, letting me stretch, before pulling out a little and pushing back in. After a few of these slow thrusts, which I knew must have been agonizing for him, I waited until he had pulled back again to wrap my legs around his hips and use them to pull him down into me, moaning loudly at the incredible friction that it created. Aster took that as his go ahead, pulling out faster and thrusting in quicker, growling as he did so.

It didn't take long for both of us to be crying out, encompassed in complete bliss.

"Oh, Aster!" I nearly screamed at the sensations he was giving me. "Aster, I'm gonna-!" I came so powerfully that for a moment I went blind, seeing nothing at all, just feeling intensely, shooting cum all over my stomach. Seconds afterward, Bunny came, groaning loudly, pulling out slowly once he'd finished. He rolled over onto his back. "Wow." I gasped, staring up at the ceiling in awe. "And to think, we could've been doing this a long time ago." He chuckled at that and I looked over at him.

"Well, mate, we have a long time ta make up for it-forever, ta be exact." He was smirking happily at me, an eyebrow raised. I returned his look, climbing up to his chest, leaning up on an elbow to look down at him.

"Mmm. I like the sound of that." I flirted back, feeling _very_ sexy by the way he was looking at me.

**Woot! I did it! My first lemon ever! I really hope you guys liked it. Tell me in a review? :) Two more chapters after this one. **

** ~I'mBelleGoose**


	15. Chapter 14

** Second to last chapter...*bites lip and turns away* On the brighter note, then I will have completed my first story ever. Yay!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians. William Joyce and Dreamworks do.**

** Chapter 14**

** (Jack POV)**

When I woke in the morning, the first thing I noticed was that the lower half of my body was sore; remembering the previous nights activity and noticing the large pooka next to me made it all worth it. He was beautiful to me, no matter what form he took, but I could honestly admit I had a preference.

Bunny's legs were intertwined with mine and his arm slung around my waist, but even as these gestures were familiar and comfortable, filling me with love once again, they weren't what caught my attention.

No. It was the gigantic pink erection jutting out from between his legs that held my eye. I shook my head, feeling foolish I'd thought he was big the night before-I mean, I'm sure he was in human standards, which had reflected on the fact that as a pooka, he was simply _huge_. I just hadn't realized how much his manhood had shrunk when he took human form.

Nonetheless, knowing my favorite male was hot and bothered made me want to correct that. Immediately. I carefully moved out from within his grasp and lightly rolled him over so he was on his back. I licked all four of my fingers and prepared my entrance, hoping I wasn't about to rip myself in two. When I knew I was ready, I leaned down and engulfed as much of him as I could, swirling my tongue and spreading as much saliva as possible, finding myself in awe at the softness of the skin.

Even in his sleep, he groaned. I sped up some, feeling more confident that I was doing it right. Once he'd been thoroughly soaked, I lowered myself down on him, hoping the pain wasn't unbearable. I was trying to be sexy and accomodating. It would ruin the moment if he woke to find me crying in pain, stuck on his erection. I lined up and held him in place firmly, feeling a little pain and soreness as his head entered. I paused several times during trying to engulf him entirely. When I was sure I felt my own skin tear open a bit, I bit my lip and froze for a moment, then wiggled my hips a little to try and stretch around him. A few times, the pain was so great that I nearly did start to cry.

Once I was filled to absolute capacity with his entire manhood, I began to push off him, then pull him back in. As I got more used to it and the pain dulled, I sped up. Bunny moaned several times throughout my thrusts, but didn't wake up until I'd hit a more pleasureable pace-for both of us.

"Jack?" He groaned as his eyes fluttered open. I moaned, breathing heavily as I moved steadily over him. Once he came to his senses, realizing what was going on, he took me by the hips, helping me impale myself over and over again. The pleasure only increased as he did this, making me feel sexy and wanted as he stared at me with lust-filled eyes. We kept eye contact as the friction grew significantly. Rather suddenly and Earth-shatteringly, we came at the same time, staring into each other's eyes as we did.

I slowly began to rise from his lap, knowing all too well that I'd be even more sore the next day, him guiding me by my hips. Once we were no longer attached, I sat back down on his lap and slumped over on his chest.

"That was a pleasant surprise." He commented, voice low and husky. I laughed softly, raising myself up on my elbows to see his face.

"I was hoping you'd see it that way." I grinned. "Good morning, by the way. How'd you sleep?" I inquired.

"I was sleeping just fine...until some show pony woke me up." He commented, smirking. "But after what I woke up ta, I don't think I'd mind if he stirred me from sleep in the same way again-or a variation of ways. Anytime." He winked at me.

"Maybe." I said, feigning nonchalance. He leaned forward and pecked me on the lips, opening his mouth to say something, but I beat him to it. "I love ya, mate." I said in my best Australian accent, guessing what he was going to say. He smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"I love you, Bunny." Aster said in a girly, high-pitched American accent, mocking me. I slapped his chest lightly with a scowl on my face.

"I don't sound like that!" I protested, receiving only an amused chuckle. The scowl turned to a frown. "Aster, tell me I don't sound like that." I plead, feigning insecurity now, though begrudgingly knowing a small part of it was real. By the look in the pooka's eyes, I could tell he knew.

"No, Snowflake. You don't sound like that." He assured, planting a tender kiss on my cheek. With that, I settled back down, cuddling into his furry chest, revelling in the smoothness of it. He wrapped two arms around me. "Alright, well I think we should get some food in ya-garauntee you've nearly burned all the calories you've consumed." There was a seductive edge to his voice. I nodded against his chest and climbed off of him, grabbing a pair of boxers, skinny jeans and a loose sky-blue and white plaid flannel shirt. "We just need to make a quick stop to North's office so I can drink the potion." He announced, rising from my bed and gathering the clothes he'd worn the previous day.

"The one that turns you human?" I asked, pausing in the middle of dressing, though he seemed oblivious.

"Yeah." He answered, placing the clothes in the laundry basket.

"What if I don't want you to?" He turned toward me, confusion in his green eyes. "I mean, don't get me wrong; you're so incredibly attractive to me no matter what." I admitted, elliciting a soft smile from him. "But what if I want to be with the pooka I fell in love with?" Understanding shined in his eyes, and I knew, though he'd never attest to it, he was happy I had picked his pooka form. Because it was the real him.

"Okay. Straight to breakfast it is, then." He relayed, true happiness in his enticing eyes. I buttoned up my shirt, rolling up the sleeves to my elbows. "We ready?" He checked. I nodded with a grin, leading the way out.

~0~

Just as I popped another bite into my mouth, North entered the kitchen, looking serious and a bit frantic. I figured he was so caught up in making toys, he'd forgotten to eat breakfast.

"North!" I exclaimed happily, gesturing him over. "Look! Phil made German blueberry pancakes. They are so good-you don't even need syrup, just eat 'em plain." I encouraged. Bunny chuckled from beside me, amused at my enthusiasm. I grinned at him, sticking my tongue out, in quite the playful mood.

"Jack!" The Russian cried out. "I have been looking for you all over Santoff Clausen." He admitted, seeming a bit out of breath. "We found Groundhog. We've started preparations to lead an attack against him." He told me urgently. "We will make him pay for what he's done." I jumped at his declaration.

"And I'm coming with you!" I announced firmly. I started to walk away when a thought hit. "Where's my staff?" I turned to look between the two of them.

"It is safe and hidden away." Bunny stated, crossing his arms and holding me with a firm stare. In other words, Aster would be of absolutely no help to me. "That's all ya need ta know, Snowflake." His eyes narrowed, probably noticing the determination in my narrowed eyes.

"Aster...you say you love me," I started, speaking calmly and relaxing my expression. His face went from unyielding to hurt awe, uncrossing his arms, he leaned toward me.

"Jack. Ya know I do." He said softly. I nodded at him.

"To love a person, you have to know them." I stated matter-of-factly. "And if you love me, you know-above all else-that I'm going to find a way to go, too. Now, either you can tell me where my staff is, or I can go without it and be in even more danger." I told him, sureness seeping through every part of me. "It's your choice." I shoved the ball in his court, waiting patiently as I leaned up against the counter. An indecisive look was shared between my lover and grandfather-figure. They seemed to communicate silently, at last reaching a decision when they nodded at each other, turning their gazes to me.

"Alright, Frostbite." Bunny grumbled, getting up from his chair. "I'll take ya ta your staff." He conceded begrudgingly. I smiled, following as he led the way through the halls, down to the second floor. "I just can't understand why ya would want ta be anywhere near him." Aster commented out of nowhere as we began to approach a hallway of rooms I'd never been to before.

"Because he killed me. Viciously." I didn't miss the way the pooka flinched, though he was a good foot ahead of me and refused to look back. "I want to make sure he receives payback."

"And ya can't trust us ta do that?" He challenged.

"Does it make me bad to want a part in it?" I implored softly, honestly concerned.

"No. After what he put ya through, it's only natural." He comforted, opening a door and looking back at me. I entered and looked around. It was an office of some sort, it seemed. There were many file cabinets and paperwork, but I didn't see my staff anywhere in sight. The sudden sound of the door closing and locking behind me had my heart stutter into an immediate panic. I turned around and found myself alone in the room. I ran up and tried the door handle, but found it, much to my horror, firmly locked.

"Aster!" I screamed, pounding against the door.

"I'm sorry, Jack, but I cannot lose ya again." Bunny muttered against the door, voice pained, as if it actually hurt to do this to me.

"Aster, please!" I begged. "Don't do this!"

"I love ya...and I promise I'll make him pay." He declared, voice sharp with anger.

"No!" I screamed, panicking. "No, no, no!" I beat against the door, knowing he had already left and hoping someone else would hear me and let me out. I was so hurt that he understood exactly my view on Groundhog's punishment and still refused to give me the form of closure I needed with the furry rodent. I couldn't live my life after this, existing with the regret that I hadn't exacted my own revenge against the bringer of the vile memories that plagued me. And I knew that now, after the way they'd tricked me-even the pooka I loved so much-I couldn't forgive the guardians if I wasn't a part of this. If I didn't find a way out and to them, it would tear a rift between all of us. I would only ever be able to forgive them if I managed to accomplish my original goal of retaliation.

Everyone's fates rested solely on my getting out.

"Can anyone hear me?!" I screamed again, trying to make as much noise as possible, but realizing that this particular hallway wasn't frequented by anyone, perhaps being why it was there that I was confined. I looked around the room and went to the window, opening it and peering down. It wasn't an easy drop, but it seemed to be the only way out. I had just started to climb up on the window seal when something caught my eye. I glanced up from the ground below to see a dark dot that stood out in the white of the snow, a bit of a ways off. I carefully jumped down, relieved when I twisted my ankle, but the feet of mushy ice softened my fall greatly.

Getting up on my feet, ignoring the slight ache in my ankle, I started toward the dark dot, having this awfully good feeling about it. I began to pick up pace, running full force, wincing once when my hurt foot landed wrong, but continuing. As I descened upon it, I realized exactly what it was and hoped so desperately that it pertained to me. The back of a headstone awaited me. Warily, I went around to the other side, dropping to my knees at the site.

_Jack Frost: cherished friend, guardian and loved one. September 18th, 1695 - April 10th, 2013._

"Man in Moon." I gasped, covering my mouth with my hand, not bothering to stop the tears that ran down my cheeks. "They buried me." I realized, suddenly warmed that even though they'd been in moarning after my demise, they'd cared enough to lay me to rest. To honor me. I suddenly noticed a fresh, bright spring flower to the side of the headstone, blooming up from the snow. "Oh, Aster." I sighed knowingly.

Curiosity got the better of me in that moment. Here I sat, alive, yet looking down at my grave. Was there a body in there? Was it a copy of mine, before Sarah Overland had given birth to me seventeen years ago, creating a new body for me? I tore into the snow, shoving it out of the way until I reached a wooden casket. I stroked it tenderly once, marveling again at the care the guardians had shown me, even after I was no longer there. I reached to the side, finding the handle and pulling it open. I stared down into the vastness. No body. I was me, entirely and genuinely original. It felt amazing to know that fact.

I did, however, reach down and grab the single item that layed in the almost-empty box.

My staff.

Without further ado, I hugged the precious item to my chest happily and closed the casket, covering it with snow once more, rushing to do so as I'd already lost time. I used the staff to ride the wind, flying back to the building. I soared through the air of the workshop, searching for Phil and knowing he'd be certain of the guardians' whereabouts.

~0~

"Look, Phil. I don't really have a lot of time. I need to know where the others are. Please." I encouraged after a good ten minutes of him dodging the question, then just entirely refusing to tell me. "I will do anything and everything you ask from here on out, but I need to know where they are." He seemed to think about it for a moment, then decided against it, most likely too afraid of North's wrath. "Okay. That's how you wnat to play it?" I asked. "Fine. Either you tell me exactly where they went, or I will destroy North's office and blame you." I threatened. "I mean, afterall, how could I have done it when I was locked in the filing room the whole time?" I feigned innocence.

"Viyki neet ah puta!" He exclaimed angrily, pointing a large finger at me. I just crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't speak yetish, Phil." I rolled my eyes. He opened his mouth to say something more when my words sunk in and he paused.

"Ahh!" He threw his hands up in the air, his exasperation evident to me. I smirked, knowing he was about to crack.

"I'll even throw in an extra." I bribed to the sulking yeti. "I'll tell North that it's not your fault because I threatened you. Deal?" I held out my hand. He stared at it skeptically before shaking my hand in confirmation. "Now, can you write down where they went?" I asked, a pen and piece of paper in my hand. It was his turn to do the eye rolling, but he took the items and wrote the location, nonetheless. He handed it over when he was done.

"Huh." I said in surprise. "Burgess."

**Woot! Second lemon ever! Though, of course, for obvious reasons, I made this one less important and meaningful as the last. Just a sweet "morning after" event. I also really hope everyone's liking the latest chapters; I seriously think I've improved compared to the first few, which makes me so happy. Anyway, review with your thoughts. Next chapter is the last :(**

** ~I'mBelleGoose**


	16. Chapter 15

** My Dr. Pepper tastes a little flat this time around, guys. I'm proud of myself for completing a story but at the same time, so sad it had to end. Nonetheless, here is the final chapter and I hope it's lived up to your expectations.**

** Disclaimer: William Joyce is a master genius who created these characters, and Dreamworks were the artists who brought them to the television screen. I'm very thankful for all of these peoples' hard work and acknowledge that they own Rise of the Guardians. I don't. **

** Chapter 15**

** (Jack POV)**

When I dropped down in Burgess, everything looked the same: relatively normal. People walked about, carrying groceries and talking on the phone. Kids ran around, laughing and playing. I began to get angry, thinking Phil played me. Having no idea where else the guardians might be, I prepared to go back to the air, teaching Phil a lesson when I returned to Santof Claussen.

Suddenly, a variety of screams, followed by an explosion, caught my attention. I looked to the direction it came from and found a puff of black smoke rising up into the sky from the woods...about where my lake should be.

"No way." I whispered in disbelief, taking to the air and rushing off toward it. Upon arrival, I found several trees lit up in a blaze of raging fire. I noticed immediately that each guardian was present, as well as a fair share of yetis and sentinels, none of them noticing me as they fought against evil spirits. I raised my staff suddenly when one flew at me, wielding a sword. I froze the blade irreversably and hit it, shattering the entire thing, knocking her into one of the fires. When a male charged at me with a fierce scream, I knocked him to the ground, several feet below, watching as his body disappeared in a puff of smoke upon death. I landed on the ground, continuing to fight, throwing all my anger and skill into each attack, blow and kill.

Not too soon after, the plentiful crowd of angry spirits had diminished significantly, only a few remaining. When North finished with his last opponent, he looked up and noticed me. Obvious rage stood out on his face. I glared right back, feeling betrayed by him. I'd been straight with him-told him who had killed me and that I had wanted to be a part in the avengement, and what had he done? Stood by and allowed me to be locked away in a room like a petulent child. At that moment, I didn't care what the hell the Russian thought.

Seeing a glimpse of movement from my periphial vision, I glanced at the object. Scurrying out of a decent-sized hole was Groundhog, looking astonished at the fact that his 'warriors' had been defeated. He surveyed the sight before him, turning toward me and freezing when recognition hit. I knew exactly what he was thinking. He'd thought I was stilll dead and almost couldn't fathom the fact that I stood there, a few yards away, a menacing look on my face. He shook his head, his fear greater, no doubt knowing I meant to exact revenge.

I stalked toward him slowly, aware he couldn't fly and, really, had nowhere to go. By the way he just stood there, cowering against the wall of a cliff, I knew he knew it, too.

"Jack, no!" Bunny's voice reached my ears as he noticed for the first time that I was present. "Don't!" I could hear as he struggled to get to me, probably being held back by a few yetis. I ignored him, though, gaze fixed on the disgusting furball before me...that is, as mush as one can ignore their significant other. Without warning, I took to the air, flying over to Groundhog and dropping down right in front of him.

Standing there above him as he curled in a ball, I felt the impact of that moment. The importance. I'd been waiting for that very opportunity for seventeen long years; I just hadn't conciously remembered for most of that time.

This was my one chance. I had to get it right.

"Kozmotis Pitchiner." I whispered, knowing with all the fear Groundhog was exuding that the man would be nearby. With the name I muttered, the rodent's eyes got even larger.

"Yes, Jack?" Pitch asked, stepping out from behind a tree a couple of yards away, an evil smile on his face.

"Your son will continue your work." I adressed Groundhog, then turned to Pitch. "He's all yours." I took a few steps back, waving my arm at the murderous being.

"No!" Groundhog screamed as nightmares charged toward him, taking firm hold of the rodent's fur and pulling him off into the woods.

"Thank you, Jack." Pitch said sincerely, slinking backward into the shadows. "One day I should return a favor." His voice said from every direction, ringing out in the open space. Everything was silent for a moment as we stood there in the peace of it all.

I felt avenged.

I felt whole and innocent once again, instead of tarnished by the wicked death I'd been dealt. Warmth spread throughout me as I found myself pleased with my decision. Pitch would live off of Groundhog's fear until it wasn't enough any more, dropping him off wherever he saw fit, the furball drained of enough energy to bother with evil deeds, instead focusing on finding a stable home and getting much-needed rest.

"I'm proud of you, Jack. That was good decision, better than I could have hoped." North told me calmly, trying for comfort and, perhaps, trying to get back into my good graces. I just stared at him for a moment with a blank expression, before taking a few steps back.

"I'll see you at the pole." I dismissed his words, still hurt by his actions.

"Jack-" Aster started, walking toward me, his footsteps audible.

"Don't follow me." I told the pooka firmly, letting him know I was just as upset with him. With that, I took to the air.

~0~

That night, there was a knock on my bedroom door. I sat on my bed, legs up against my chest and arms wrapped around my legs. I'd been like that since returning, several hours earlier, immediately locking the window and door to prevent any unwanted guests.

"Yes?" I called back calmly.

"Dinnertime." The Australian accent answered.

"I'm not hungry." I called back just as calmly as the first time.

"Jack, please eat somethin'." He plead.

"Aster. I'm not hungry." My tone left no room for argument, serene, but firm. I heard a sigh from the other side of the door.

"Okay. But if ya change your mind, we'd love ta have ya." He relayed. I stayed silent, not really having an appropriate answer. I heard him sigh again before walking away.

I wasn't gonna stay mad at them forever. I knew that. I just needed a little more time to forgive them, to get over the way they'd betrayed me. It wasn't even all of them I was upset with. Tooth and Sandy had had no part in the matter; it had been entirely the other two.

And yet, much to my own disappointment, I'd found that not long after I'd arrived back at Santof Claussen, my anger had dissipated. That fact scared me a bit, knowing I couldn't stay mad at the two most important men in my life. Nonetheless, I also knew that staying mad at them would have been pointless. They'd tricked me with good intentions, trying to protect me. Aware that they'd meant well, possibly, might have been the real reason I couldn't be angry for very long.

_In the morning_, I decided. _I'll talk to them in the morning._

~0~

The next morning, I went to the kitchen and got some fruit, not wanting to linger long enough to be cornered by either male. I waited a bit in a nestled hidey-hole as I ate the fruit, waiting just long enough until I was ready to find them-most likely together, I knew, trying to find comfort with their actions with the other. It was so them, worrying if they'd made a mistake, needing reassurance.

I found them in North's makeshift living room, facing the fireplace, talking softly to each other, which was strange since they were both usually pretty loud and outgoing.

"Okay." I said, standing behind them. Both their heads shot up to look at me, obvious surprise in each face. "I'm ready to talk." I nodded, looking between them.

"Jack-" they both started to say simultaneously, cutting off when realizing the other was trying to speak.

"I'll start." I suggested, taking an open chair and getting comfortable. They both watched me expectantly, entirely attentive. "You both hurt me." I stated simply, shrugging. When they each opened their mouths to speak, I held my hand up, effectively cutting them off. "No. I need to say this." I said firmly. "You both hurt me; you betrayed my wishes. Now, I love both of you-in entirely different ways-yet love you, nonetheless. And I know you love me. I understand your intentions were good, and that you only meant to protect me, but you went completely the wrong way about it." I felt tears start to prick my eyes and my throat begin to swell. Both men seemed to immediately notice this, regret and guilt in their eyes.

"I saw that headstone out back." I commented, keeping the tears at bay. "So I know you're both perfectly aware that I'm nearly three hundred and fifty years old. I am not a child and hate being treated like one, alright? I'm a guardian, that means that being put in dangerous situations and taking risks is a job description for me." I pointed out. "North, I don't ask you to refrain from spreading presents around the world because your sleigh could crash, and Aster, I don't forbid you from hiding eggs on Easter because one of your enemies could attack you. So asking me to stop from taking part in such in important aspect of my life-as your holidays are to yours-is just..." I trailed off, not able to finish, feeling the tears begin to fall down my cheeks. I looked away, wiping at them and chuckling. "I'm sorry, guys. I thought I was more put together than this."

"No, Jack. Ya have every right ta be upset." Aster soothed softly.

"Yes, and you are right. We were wrong to have treated you as child, instead of adult you are." North appeased, sincere.

"Can ya forgive me?" The pooka wondered. I nodded, wiping away the last of the tears.

"I forgive you, but you have to promise me you'll never do anything like this again." I stated. "Both of you." I eyed my grandfather-figure.

"We promise." They answered solemly at the same time.

~0~

"Jack, can I speak with you?" North asked a while later. I nodded, taking a break from doing the dishes.

"Yeah. What's up?" I wondered.

"Well, I been thinking about you a lot lately, and all the unanswered questions of rebirth and return of memory...and I have a few theories." This caught my attention.

"Really?" I asked interestedly. "Let's hear 'em." I waved toward him in welcome.

"Well, maybe incident of second death had as much to do with you as Groundhog. For example, just a few months after your demise, you were born to Overlands-your original family. Now, Groundhog represents the changing from winter to spring, so when you were shot-"

"I didn't actually die, just became a human, spring version of myself." I realized. North nodded proudly. "Okay." I conceded. "Answer this, big man: why did I wake up and remember everything the other day? Just out of the blue?"

"Well, was other day the same day you drowned in lake, attempting to save sister all those years ago?" He questioned, already knowing the answer. "Your date of rebirth?" He suggested. "Therefore, when the seventeenth year of that day occured, you returned to former self." He explained. "Just like three hundred and eighteen years ago."

"How come Manny couldn't point you four in the direction of my killer?" I challenged.

"Groundhog's attack was premeditated. He lured you to hidden area in middle of day so Manny would not witness murder. Man in Moon never knew who killer was." He shrugged, as if it was obvious. Thinking back, I realized it might have been.

~0~

"Are ya sure ya want to do this, Snowflake?" Aster asked, once again in his human form so as not to scare or intimidate anyone.

"I'm sure." I answered, ringing the doorbell with a sigh. He kissed me on the forehead in love and support. When the door opened, Sarah Overland stood in the doorway, astonishment so clear in her face. Not just at the man standing with his arm around my waist, but my appearance. The dead-pale skin, blue eyes and white hair was a bit shocking to her system. "Hi, Mom." I greeted with a smile, thankful that even in the tragic incident of my second death, I'd been given my family back.

"Come in." She stepped aside and motioned us in. I pulled Aster with me to the living room, sitting down on the couch, Mom taking the armchair. Before I could say anything, a female girl's voice rang out in the room.

"Mom-" My head snapped up at the doorway, finding Pippa there. My little sister's gaze set on us before realization sunk in. "Jack?!" She exclaimed. I held my arms out for her to rush into them. I held her for just a moment, appreciating I'd been given another chance with her. She pulled back, sitting in the other armchair. "Dad said that you ran off-that you weren't coming back." She told me, the sadness so obvious in her features.

"Would I ever do that to you?" I asked with a loving smile. She smiled back, relieved, shaking her head and wiping tears away.

"But I do have something to tell you." I admitted, taking Aster's hand, needing the support for what I was about to do. Both girls noticed that.

"What?" Mom's eyes shot back up to mine, attentive.

"The truth." I nodded. "The whole truth." My mom settled into her chair, getting comfortable.

"Alright. Let's have it." She encouraged. I sighed, chuckling and playing with my hair.

"You're gonna think I'm nuts..." I started.

**Oh my gosh! I'm feeling hysterical and sad and happy all at the same time. I worked hard to wrap everything up and portray emotions correctly. I wanted to answer as many questions as possible and entertain to the best of my abilities. I hope everyone walked away from this feeling that everything intertwined and made sense. I'm thankful for everyone who took time to review and tell me their thoughts, as well as those who favorite and followed the story, so thanks you guys. If it isn't too much to ask, I'd really like one last review telling me what you thought of the story as a whole :l ;) xD**

** ~I'mBelleGoose**

** P.S-I've began thinking about a sequel and everything that could happen and am optimistic that I can do it. If anyone is interested, please tell me.**


End file.
